Road Trip To The Destiny
by pat-pijig
Summary: If you're destined to be somewhere, no matter which road you take, you’ll be there. He maybe lost, he may be sidetracked, but he’ll eventually find his way home.
1. Chapter 1

-- 01 --

Reba came home from work and she heard the sound of sobbing coming from the tree house. She checked and found Henry.

"Henry, honey, why are you crying?" Reba climbed in the tree house, and pulled the boy in her arms. Henry cried on her chest, soaking her blouse with his tears.

"I don't know what I did, mommy and daddy were shouting because of me." blubbered Henry.

"Honey..." Reba held the boy, trying to calm him down. "Tell you what, why don't you go in my house, have a cookie and a glass of milk. I'll go to your house and find out why your parents are yelling. Okay?" Henry nodded wiping his tears with the back of his hand. He dragged his school bag along with him as Reba took his hand and led him in the kitchen.

"Reba..." called the boy.

"Yes?" Reba poured him a glass of milk, and put two cookies on his plate. He could use a little treat.

"Is it true that if I wasn't born, daddy would still be with you?" Reba almost dropped the cookie jar. His little innocent question nearly brought Reba into tears.

"No, that's not true! Who told you that?"

"I heard mommy said that because of me, daddy had to leave you," told Henry looking at his cookies. He didn't eat it.

"Baby, your daddy and I had problems long before you were born. It's not your fault."

"Really?"

"Trust me." Reba put a little smile on the boy's face. He grabbed his cookie and dunked it into his glass of milk.

"Reba..."

"Yes?"

"If not because of me, why are you not with daddy?" Reba patted the boy's head. He was of that age now that he wanted to learn the truth and what surrounded him.

"You see, I can make toast, mommy can't. She needs your daddy to help her with that, and I don't." She tried to be vague.

"That's not true, mommy can make toast."

"Can she now?"

"Yes, daddy bought a new toaster, so mommy won't burn the toast. She can make toast." Henry defended his mom, but then he realized, "Now that she can make toast, daddy won't be with her anymore?" Reba really didn't know how to answer this question.

"I don't think so. Daddy loves your mommy very much, he won't leave her." The boy looked unsure. "I'll let you in on a secret, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." The boy nodded "Sometimes, I even get jealous how much he cares for your mom. I wished he loved me that much when we were together."

"Really?"

"Really," ensured Reba. "Now, you stay here okay? I'll go find out why they were shouting, but I bet it wasn't your fault." Reba kissed the boy on his cheek. Henry flashed a big gap-toothed smile. Reba made her way three houses down the road, calming herself in the process. How could those two morons shout at each other knowing the kid was in the house?

"Barbra Jean, I'm tired, can we just stop fighting?"

"Answer my question first Brock, why don't you want to move to Little Rock with me? It's a big opportunity for me and you said so yourself as long as I'll have you, you'll go everywhere with me."

"Alright I didn't mean it! I want you to stay here, with us. I can't move to Little Rock and leave my family behind!"

"But 'WE' are family!"

"I have more than one kid, I can't leave them!"

"Cheyenne has her own family now, Kyra is an adult, Jake is a teenager who'd rather spend time with his friends. Who else you have to care for?" Brock didn't answer. "It's Reba, isn't it? Is she the one you can't leave behind?"

"Barbra Jean, how many times do we have to go through this? Is this argument going somewhere because it seems to come back where it started? And I told you over and over that Reba and I have nothing left but memories. She's my friend; she's the mother of my three children. Of course I care for her!"

"Just be honest with me for once Brock, for once I want to hear the truth! You only left her because of Henry!"

"Alright, you want to hear the truth? Listen to it carefully because I'm not going to repeat it! Yes, I left Reba because of Henry! Yes, I still care for her as someone I cherish for nearly thirty years, not just as a friend! Yes, I still love her! And if I could turn back time, that day in the dark x-ray room would never have happened!" Barbra Jean was at a loss for words. Brock poured his heart out, and now he couldn't stop. "You want to know what I talked to my shrink when I had to go on antidepressants. I told her that every time I looked back at the past twenty years I was married to Reba I was happy. And I was depressed because of the choice I made caused me to lose her forever! There! I said it! And as I suspected, you can't handle the truth! But you know, now that it's out in the open, I'm relieved! I've been holding it in since the moment you told me you were pregnant. So thank you for taking it off my chest. Now if you want to go to Little Rock, fine, but Henrys gotta stay here!"

"You want a divorce?" Although they had been talking divorce so many times, this time, Barbra Jean had a hunch that it would be the last time.

"Look, Barbra Jean, I'm trying to make us work, for Henry's sake! But I'm tired, I'm going to be fifty soon, I just want to relax and have a normal life. If you want to work this out, I'm willing to give it a shot, if not. Give me that paper and I'll sign for it." Brock dropped the last comment before leaving the living room to his kitchen to get a bottle of beer. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing the redhead sitting by the kitchen counter, messing with her nails. "Reba... How long..."

"Long enough to hear more than I care to listen. I was going to leave but not before telling you that Henry is at my house. He cried and told me that you two were yelling at each other about him." Brock saw a wet spot on Reba's blouse from Henry's tears.

"He heard? But he is supposed to be at school."

"Look at the time Brock. The school ended an hour ago." With that Reba was going to leave, but not before Barbra Jean stomped into the kitchen with a pile of his clothes. Barbra Jean didn't expect to see Reba. Reba didn't say anything to her. She just left silently. Barbra Jean threw the pile of clothes at Brock. He gathered them up and put them in a big plastic bag and tossed the bag into the trunk. He drove to Reba's house. He found Reba helping Henry with his homework. Barbra Jean barged into the front door looked a little terrified.

"Oh here you are, Henry. Mommy looked all over for you."

"I went to your house to tell you he's here," explained Reba. Barbra Jean avoided her eyes. "Henry, can you please go play at the tree house for a while, I have to talk to your mommy and daddy." The boy ran outside without question. Reba turned her attention to the two adults. "Look I know this is none of my business, but Henry came here crying. He was upset; he thought he did something wrong because you two were arguing and shouting out his name. Henry's only six. He heard you two call him a mistake. I'm going to ask you for the sake of the little boy. If you two are gonna fight, leave him out of the argument."

"I'm going to Little Rock, Reba" Barbra Jean finally burst out. "I got a better job offer than last time, I want to take it."

"And you expect to just leave your friends and family behind?"

"I'm taking Henry with me. As for Brock, we're..." Barbra Jean swallowed hard. It was easy to talk about the divorce, but when she knew it would happen for real this time, it choked her up. "We're getting a divorce." Reba took a deep breath, trying to control her blood pressure.

"Do you know what Henry just asked me today? He wanted to know if he wasn't born, would Brock and I still be together? I told him that it wasn't his fault Brock and I had problems long before he was born. He also wants to know now that Barbra Jean knows how to make toast, would you leave her? I told him no, because you two were meant for each other. And what the heck is wrong with you two?!" After trying to stay calm, Reba finally snapped.

"It's over, Reba." Brock stated firmly.

"Have you thought about what would happen to Henry?"

"You and I were divorced when Jake was around Henry's age. He seemed to be fine with It."

"That's because you lived just around the corner, if Barbra Jean moves to Little Rock, how often would he see you? And Barbra Jean, we've talked about this, and you changed your mind, why do you want to go there and start your life over when your friends and family are here?"

"My life here is over Reba, my husband doesn't love me, he loves my best friend!"

"Look, Barbra Jean, you two were fighting, you two were angry. And sometimes people say things they didn't mean to when they were angry. Why don't you both chill out and talk without anger?"

Reba's phone rang, she picked up. Brock and Barbra Jean avoided each other's eyes. Reba thought this day could not get worse, but it just did. She looked pale when she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Reba?" Brock showed his concern. Barbra Jean moved closer to Reba, worried about her best friend.

"Daddy called, he wants to see us. Mama's sick. She was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. She was wondering when we'll be there for Christmas"

"We can go to see her" Brock suggested, "she probably misses her grandkids."

"No Brock, she doesn't remember any of them."


	2. Chapter 2

**-- 02 --**

Reba called all her kids in for a family meeting, she bore the news about their grandmother. Barbra Jean and Brock stop fighting for a while. Reba's problem was bigger than their problems.

"Meemaw doesn't remember us?" Questioned Cheyenne

"According to daddy, she thought your father and I are still married and we didn't have you, that's why she expects us to go there for Christmas. We only stop going there after we had you."

"How did this happen mom?" Asked Kyra

"Your grandpa said she started by forgetting little things. He just thought she was getting old. By the time he figured this was serious, she had lost some of her long term memories."

"Is meemaw dying?" Jake was concerned.

"Jake honey, eventually, everyone will. But Meemaw she's fine and happy. It's grandpa I'm worried about. It's not easy to care for a forgetful person."

"Reba, are you going to see your parents?" Barbra Jean showed her sympathy, Reba was her best friend after all.

"Yes, I'm going for a few weeks. I'm going to ask you as a friend who needs help, to hold off your decision about going to Little Rock and to take care of Jake and Kyra for me while I'm gone."

"I'm coming with you," announced Brock.

"That's okay Brock, I could tell mama you're caught up with your work or something."

"No, I'm going. I'm lucky enough that she still remembers me. I want to go visit her." Brock determined. After they both cleared their work schedule, couple of days later, he went with Reba to her parent's place. Reba was quiet for most of the ride. Brock tried to cheer her up by telling her a few jokes and make light conversation. They didn't talk about what he said when he was fighting with Barbra Jean.

"Thanks for coming with me." Reba finally broke the silence.

"Hey, just because our marriage is over doesn't mean our friendship is over. I've known Helen and JV for almost three decades. That's the least a friend could do."

"What's the problem with you and Barbra Jean?" If that was the least a friend could do, maybe she could at least try to help him fix his marriage. "Wasn't it just two months ago you were saying about the hole in your chest crap to her? Why are you two fighting again?"

"She got another job offer at Little Rock, she really wanted to go. I told her that I'm getting to old for a new adventure. But she said she's only in her early 30s. Her adventure has barely started. Then I made a mistake saying that she should have thought of that before she married me." Reba listened to him quietly, Brock continued. "She said she wouldn't have married me if I didn't knock her up. And I said, did she think I wished that never happened? And you know how it turned out."

"Brock! That's daddy!" Reba shouted out when they drove past a gas station a few miles from her parent's home. Brock made a u-turn back to the gas station. Reba hopped out of the car the moment he hit the brake. "Daddy!"

"Hello there carrot top, you're here earlier than I thought." He accepted his daughter's hug and retrieving the fussy floss from Brock. He never forgot to give JV some every time he met him. Brock always thought of it as a 'peace offering'. They said hi to each other.

"I came here as soon as I can, how's mama?"

"She's fine, she sent me out to get a bag of food for chicken." Reba was confused.

"She sent you out to get some chicken to make dinner?"

"No, chicken, the live ones, she sent me out to get the food for them."

"You have chickens in your range?" questioned Brock. He thought his ex-in-law had a range full of cows.

"No we don't. Helene thought we had a chicken farm. I only come out here to get gas, by the time I'm done, she would already forget why I was out."

"Oh daddy." Reba hugged her dad.

"Listen you two, I'm glad I've seen you before we get to the house. If you hear your mom speaking about something that never happened, and she insisted it did. As long as she's happy talking about it, please play along. She started making up some memories to replace those she lost. And she still thinks you two are married. I tried to correct her. But every time I did, she was upset. So I'm asking you two, not to correct her on that. You can try and talk to her about some old memories, as long as it's happy ones." JV explained the situation and told them more about Helene's conditions before they heading to his and Helene's place.

"Hello mama." Reba tried to be happy and cheerful giving her mom a hug.

"Hey Reba, I haven't seen you for couple of months, you look old!"

"Well mama, I'm getting older every day."

"But you're glowing, when will I see my grandchild?" Reba looked confused.

"Which one?"

"The one you're carrying, of course! How many months along now?" Oh God...

"Oh mama, I'm not pregnant. I just gained some weight."

"You're not? But you called me yesterday to tell me you're finally pregnant." Helene was genuinely confused and upset, she thought she was having a grandchild. JV cleared his throat.

"Honey, you shouldn't lie to your mother." Brock came in to the rescue. Reba bit her bottom lips and rolled her eyes. "Hi Helene, you look lovely. Ignore Reba, she just has her mood swings, we were hoping to tell you later, but you caught her off guard." When it came to lying, leave it to Brock. He came up with excuses way too fast. Well at least Helene looked happy again.

"Where have you been, you old foul?"

"You sent me out to get you some ice cream, here have it before it all melts."

"I did? Oh yeah I did. Thanks." Helene took the ice cream bar and start eating it, still wasn't sure if she had craving for ice cream. Reba tried to hide her laugh. Her mother's condition wasn't as bad as she feared. Her dad seemed to handle it well. "Well c'mon in, I cooked plenty of chicken." With that JV darted right in the house, afraid that Helene might put something on the stove and forget about it again. He was glad to see the caregiver he hired help out when he wasn't around to take care of everything. "Where's my chicken?"

"Errmmm, you said you want beef for dinner," said Liza the middle-age caregiver.

"Hi, I'm Reba" Reba introduced herself. "And this is Brock, my ex-husband." That caused Helene to turn sharply in shock.

"EX Husband? What happened to you two?" Questioned Helene shockingly, JV glared at his daughter. This forgetful thing must be hereditary and Reba had taken some already. She slipped after her dad strictly asked her not to.

"Helene, I think you heard it all wrong. Reba said sexy husband, not ex-husband." Once again Brock came into her rescue. Although Reba discreetly made a puking face, she didn't correct him. Brock shook hand with Liza.

"I thought you two are cousins," commented Helene about Brock and Liza. Reba only spent less than an hour with her mom and she started to have a headache already. She wondered how her dad handled her mom without going insane himself. Well, since no one expected them to arrive so soon, Helene didn't prepare enough food for the whole family. Brock said he would take his pregnant wife to dinner because Reba had craving for some Italian food. Helene was surprised, excited, and happy to hear that Reba was pregnant.

"I'm having a headache!" Reba almost screamed the moment she closed the car door.

"Morning sickness has been bothering you?" Teased Brock, Reba gave him a deadly glared.

"It's not funny!"

"Well, it made your mom happy."

"Would she still be happy if after nine months I still don't have grandbaby for her, Brock? This isn't right! It's all lies! I'm not pregnant, and you're not my... husband!"

"Honey..."

"Don't you 'honey' me! I'm not your honey!"

"Well, get used to it, you will be for the next couple of weeks." Reba let out a long heavy sighed "Look, Reba, I know this is hard, not just on you, but on your mom too. She's confused. Why do you want to make it harder on her than it already is? If you just play along, she's happy. I don't see any reason why we should correct her to have her feeling upset and a few moments later, she will believe what she did before and we'd upset her with the truth again. Like you're being pregnant for instant. She thought you are, and we played along, she was happy. And a while later she had already forgotten, and when she thought you're pregnant again, she's happy again. Don't worry about nine months from now, heck, in nine months she might still think you're pregnant."

"Well I guess you're right. What's the harm of playing along, not like she's expected to see we sleep together or anything." Well... not exactly. "Daddy!" Cried Reba the moment she found out the sleeping arrangement. "You do remember 'Barbra Jean', don't you daddy?"

"Who's Barbra Jean?" asked Helene bringing blanket for the young couple. She forgot that she had put some in the room.

"Er... a buddy of mine." Brock stammered

"Hmm... That name does ring a bell." Helene mumbled. "Any way, here's your blanket, it could get quite cold at night. Let me know if you need more." Helene put the third blanket on the bed, humming 'Respect' walking out of the room.

"Daddy!" Reba turned back to her father. "You do recall that Brock and I are divorced, don't you?"

"Look Reba, you think it's easy for me to put my little daughter in the same bedroom as the man who made her cry? It's hard on me as much as it hard on you. But for your mom's sake, all I can do is to trust him being a gentleman."

"Oh C'mon dad, it's like give a cat a mouse and tell him to guard it!"

"You two were pretty good when you were dating."

"Yeah... yes we were..." Brock muttered, glancing at Reba with a grin, and quickly put on a serious face when JV looked over.

"Alright fine! But I'm taking one of your guns!"

"Would it be better for you two if I just sleep on the floor?" Brock wouldn't want to risk Reba having a gun in her hand.

"That's a great idea, son. Sorry to put you in this trouble." JV said good night to both of them. Helene walked back with more blankets. JV took her out of the room, ignoring Helene's remark that the kids needed blankets; it could get cold at night. "Oh they can keep themselves warm." JV remarked, but turned around to give Brock 'the look'. Brock put a blanket on the floor and used one to cover himself. Good thing Helene gave them three. Reba waited until he settled before turned off the light.

"Reba..."

"What?"

"Do you realize that this is the first time we're in the same bedroom since the day we decided to separate."

"Hmm hmm..." she answered in her throat.

"I remembered when we were together, you couldn't sleep without a night light, but I couldn't sleep with a night light. So you said that you would get rid of the night light provided that I wouldn't fall asleep before you do."

"And you never did," stated Reba grinning in the dark.

"I remember I had to tell you stories, talk you to sleep. The first night that I had to go out of town, I called you and talked to you on the phone until you fell asleep."

"Yeah, you complained about the phone bill later." They both laughed reminiscing the day Brock got the phone bill on the mail.

"Then years later, you learned to soothe yourself to sleep. You didn't need me anymore."

"You were away so often, I had to, or else we'd pay too much on the phone bill. Especially when you went on fishing trip with good ol' Ralph, I had no way to keep in touch with you." They both lay in silence for a while. All of a sudden Brock let of a soft chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about what your dad just said, about we were good when we were dating. Man if he only knew half of it."

"You wouldn't be alive, he'd shoot you silly."

"Hey, remember when I came here the first time?" Brock rolled on his side facing her bed. Reba also was on her side facing him. In the dark, he could see she has a soft grin on her face.

"Of course, you were pretending to be all city boy, no idea what the inside of a barn looks like. You want me to show you, so I took you to a barn after dinner."

"I couldn't believe you fell for my tricks." Brock chuckled.

"I didn't."

"Oh, you knew why I want you to take me to the barn?" Asked Brock resting his head on his hand, raised his vision higher from the ground.

"The barn, the eclipse, the shooting stars, the golf tournament during the night, I knew all your schemes. I just like the fact that you kept coming up with silly excuses to take me out at night."

"Well you had to give me some credit, some of those excuses were good. And the fact that I risked messing with your dad's gun just for a chance to hold you in my arms. That should show how much I love you." In the dark, their eyes met.


	3. Chapter 3

**-- 03** --

"Loved, with a 'D', it's past tense." Reba corrected him.

"Reba, I've done you wrong, haven't I?"

"Brock... I told you so many times, yes you have. But it's the past; no one can do anything about that now, can they? Go to sleep. Remember daddy usually wakes up before the crack of dawn. Oh, and you and I have to go shopping tomorrow."

"For what?"

"Christmas gift. I got the gifts for mom and dad. I'll put your name in them and maybe get a new card. But I didn't get one for you. And I'm sure you didn't get one for me. Oh wait, maybe you don't have to go. Maybe daddy could use some help cutting a Christmas tree. I'll get something for myself and act surprised when I open it," said Reba, making plans for tomorrow. It was the day before Christmas. The mall would be packed.

"I want to go with you. I want to get you something."

"Fine, I'm going to sleep now. Good night." She turned over to her side and drifted off to sleep. Brock waited until he felt she was asleep before falling asleep himself. In the morning Helene was surprised to see them, wondering when they got there. Reba helped her mom prepare breakfast, made sure she didn't put something on the stove and forgot about it. Liza also nearby, kept an eye on her mom. Helene grew frustrated sometimes that someone seemed to always follow her. But she eventually got used to it. Brock came in the kitchen helping set up the table. And taking care of his 'pregnant wife', Helene was happy once again to be a grandma.

"If she didn't bring it up, you don't have to!" Reba gritted.

"Well, I like seeing her happy." And Brock played the role of loving husband so well; He called her honey, squeezed a glass of orange juice for her, and lovingly talked to her at the breakfast table. Reba had to ask 'Where were you when we were married?' He just wanted to do what he should have done when they were married. After breakfast, JV went with one of the neighbors to get a Christmas tree, Helene and Liza decorated the house while Brock and Reba went shopping. This would be the first time in six years she had to shop for him as a husband. She almost forgot their traditions before the kids were born. However, whatever it was, her mom would make up a new one anyway.

"Okay, we should go our separate ways to get gifts. Anything in particular do you want?" Asked Reba thinking in her head for something to get him.

"Surprise me, you're always good at picking gifts."

"I usually plan ahead, I know what I'd get before I even start shopping. Unlike you who walk around and get the first gift you think I might like." Brock had a guilty look on his face "I shouldn't complain, I like them. Anyway, you'll probably be done before I am, wait at the food court and I'll give you a call when I'm done." They went their separate ways. Reba was right, he usually didn't plan ahead for her gift, he would walk into a mall and he would buy the first thing he saw and thought it would be a good gift, sometime he saw something better later and he would tell himself 'next year'. But Reba would hunt through so many stores for one particular item she wanted him to have. However, this time would be different. Brock had thought of something he wanted her to have. And Reba, as she walked around looking for different gift set, she tried to think what did he like when they were together. Reba was surprised she was done before Brock. She waited for him at the food court, wondering what he would give her. He came to the food court with a big plastic bag from a superstore. Yeah, she should have known, he probably got a prepared gift basket that didn't require thinking. Brock tried to peak to see what Reba got him, but he couldn't find it.

"What did you get for me?" Asked Brock curiously.

"Gift certificate"

"Oh that's so impersonal." Brock disapproved

"What you got for me then?"

"You'll have to wait and find out."

"Fine!" Reba tried to peak, but Brock hid it from her.

"Just a day before Christmas, you just got to wait till tomorrow to find out." When they arrived, the house was already decorated with Christmas lights. The tree was set ready to be trimmed

"Oops..." Reba accidentally dropped a bag of some personal stuff she bought; Brock helped her pick them up.

"Oh look whose under the mistletoes," Liza giggly pointed out. Helene turned her head to look at them. Liza thought they were husband and wife, at first she thought Reba said Brock was her ex, then Brock said she said something else. And they way there were together, Liza believed Brock more than her own ears. No one corrected her, since she was always with Helene.

"Who hung them up here?" Reba was surprised, "Don't you usually hang them on the doorway to the kitchen?"

"You did, you hung the mistletoe by the door, so you could kiss when you were dating him." This must be one of those made up memories her mom had. "Well, now you two married what are you waiting for?"

"It's bad luck to ignore the mistletoes," commented Liza with a little chuckled. Reba sighed and peck his lips quickly.

"Is that what you called a kiss? No wonder why I never have a grandchild. Kiss like you mean it!"

"Not when you two are staring!" So Helene and Liza looked away, Reba took this opportunity to give him a peck and quickly walked away, ignoring the spark she felt. Brock followed her to the bedroom a while later. Reba was in the middle of conversation with the kids, Brock wanted to talk to them too. Once he was done, he called Barbra Jean to find out how Henry was doing. Reba could feel the tension built up in the conversation.

"Things are so bad between you two huh?"

"I signed the paper before I came here." Brock finally told his ex wife.

"You did what?"

"We bought that 'file your own divorce kit' from a book store since the last time we talked divorce. We filled in all the information, but we didn't sign it. Before I came here with you, I decided that I'm going to let her go. She has a whole life ahead of her, as she pointed out, her adventure has barely started while mine's coming to the end. It's not fair for her. So now it's up to her if she wants to file it or not." Brock confessed. "I really wished as least one of my marriages would work out, but looked like I blew this one too."

"Come here" Reba brought him into a hug. She knew Brock had tried; he was no longer a moron he used to be. He tried to work things out with Barbra Jean for the past three years, but Barbra Jean had changed. She became more self-centered, just like Brock once was. Brock finally walked a mile in her shoes. The only difference was, he gave up, but Reba never did. Until the situation changed and forced her to let go. "Now get out, I have to wrap your gift." Reba tried to release the tension that started to build. They were hugging, in a bedroom. That couldn't be good.

"Yeah... I got to wrap your gift too."

"Well, why don't you wrap my gift here and I'll do it at my parent's room." with that she grabbed her purse and some wrapping papers and disappeared into her parent's room. Brock looked at his ex-wife until she was out of his sight. He missed her, he really did. He didn't expect her to take him back after all he had done to her. But he was glad he still got her friendship. Once they done wrapping their gifts, they took them down to put under the tree. Her parents let her and Brock trim the tree because they said they were too old for that now. So as Helene sat by the rocking chair having a conversation about Christmases of the past. Liza went home to spend the time with her family on Christmas Eve and Christmas day, she would return on 26th. Reba and Brock was trimming the tree. Brock lined the lights and Reba took out all the decoration stuff out and have hooked them all with a little hooks.

"Here, this is for you" She gave her a tray of ornaments to hang on the tree, and she had a tray for herself. As they were walking around, they bump into each other, accidentally working on the same branch; they laughed. JV looked at them and sighed, too bad their love life had come to an end.

"Okay, now let see..." Brock walked around the tree to examine the job they did. "Pretty good."

"Of course, I did most of it."

"Well you keep removing the ornament I hung."

"They were out of places."

"Honey, there's no specific place for the ornaments."

"Yes there is."

"You're so controlling."

"You're so out of control!"

"Stop it you two!" Helene broke the fight, "why do you have to fight, who cares who did what? It turned out nice and you both had fun, that's all that matter. Now apologize to each other or you both are grounded!"

"Sorry..." Reba apologized first

"That's okay, it turned out nice because you did it."

"A little hug wouldn't kill" Sure it wouldn't Brock was ready for that. He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him and kissed on the side of her head.

"Shall we go eat? I'm hungry." JV had a second thought about if what he asked the two kids to do was right, he didn't want his little carrot top to hurt again. By bringing them closer only to be parted later, couldn't be good for any of them. Being a man, he could tell, Brock still loved his daughter, but he had to live with the choice he made. Being a father, he knew Reba still cared for him, but she couldn't do anything but held back.

Reba had prepared some pot roast for Christmas Eve dinner. That was the first time since Cheyenne was born that they had dinner just the four of them like when her and Brock fist got married. They shared a few stories, they laughed. Helene made up some of her memories. They learned to play along. She was happy. After dinner they left the cookies out for Santa with a glass of milk. They gathered by the Christmas tree singing Christmas carol. All the lights in the house turned off, left just the ones on the tree. One thing Helene still remembered: her Christmas stories. The stories always put Reba to sleep. Back when she was young, she would rested her head on her mom's lap, and listen to the story until she fell asleep and her dad would carry her up to her room. After she got married, she would lean against Brock and fall asleep listening to her mom's stories. When she started to yawn, she impulsively leaned against her ex. When she realized what she did, she'd sit up straight. But by the time Helene finished her stories Reba was completely out.

"Our little carrot top, she never changed." JV commented. They started this tradition when Reba was young and tried to stay up to meet Santa, Helene would tell her the stories until she fell asleep. And the tradition still held in the family after she grew up.

"No, she's still the same ol' Reba." Brock lovingly stared at the sleeping beauty "I'll take care of her JV"

"Son, I'm sorry I put you both through this."

"What? Just to carry his wife to bed? I'm sure Brock wouldn't even think of it as a trouble." Helene remarked. Brock grinned

"Helene's right. She's no trouble." Brock tucked her in for the night and he slept on the floor next to her bed as he promised JV.

Christmas morning arrived, the family gathered by the tree: opening gifts and sipping eggnogs. Reba got presents for her parent and gave them as from Brock and from her. They signed the cards together. She also got stockings for her daddy on her mother's behalf, but Helene didn't forget JV's stocking, but she forgot Brock's, so Reba gave them to Brock. They exchanged gifts. Reba got a big heavy box from her ex. Brock got a small box from Reba. He opened it and found a bottle of man's cologne.

"Would you be all over me if I use this?"

"I might." Reba answered with a little wink. She opened her gift and found a jewelry box. "Thank you"

"Take it out of the box, and look inside." Reba was a little confused by his demand, but she did what he told. She gasped when she saw what hidden in the jewelry box.

"Brock..."


	4. Chapter 4

**-- 04** --

"Brock, they are beautiful," commented Reba, staring at the diamond earrings she always wanted. "I can't accept these, they are too expensive."

"But I want you to have them."

"What have you got?" Helene was interested. Reba showed her mom a pair of beautiful diamond earrings that were hidden in a wooden jewelry box. "They're beautiful. Doesn't your husband deserve a kiss for giving you such wonderful gift? All I got was fishing rod."

"I thought you wanted a new fishing rod," exclaimed JV

"I didn't know diamond earrings was an option"

"But the fishing rod is more practical."

"The earrings are more personal."

"Alright, I'll get you a pair of earrings" JV promised, knowing that his wife would forget a while later. She'd already forgotten that she said Reba should kiss her husband, to thank him for a wonderful gift. So she didn't kiss him. After the gifts were open, they went about their business. JV took Helene out fishing at the pond near the house. Reba curled up by the window reading a book.

"Something smells nice," commented Reba sniffing the air.

"It's me, I'm trying out the cologne you gave me." Brock walked over to Reba with a cup of eggnog.

"Gotta admit, this scent suits you well." And it was about to drive her insane.

"Thanks, The earrings look beautiful on you too." He handed her the cup. Reba said thanks softly, taking the cup from his hand. Brock grabbed a chair and kept her company.

"Brock, I'm not pregnant," said Reba, eyes still locked on her book.

"Huh?" Brock was truly confused.

"The last time you sat and stared at me like that was when I was pregnant with Cheyenne. Although my mother believes that I am, I am not." Reba spoke, but her eyes weren't moving away from the book. Only she knew that she had been reading the same sentence since Brock sat down and had no idea what the sentence said. Brock chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember. I used to carry you everywhere."

"You were such a sweetheart." Reba commented with a soft grin.

"I drifted away didn't I?"

"I guess I didn't hold you tight enough."

"I promise, from now, everything's gonna change." Brock determined.

"About six years too late don't you think?" Brock pulled the book out of her hand, turned her around by her shoulder to face him.

"If I can turn back time, and make everything right, I'll do it in a heartbeat. I can't change what I have done, but I can make sure it's not going to happen again in the future. All I ask from you is not to push me away." Brock pleaded. Reba wasn't sure where he was going with this, but she nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"You know, it has always bugged me when someone asks 'can I ask you something?', that's already a question!" Reba glanced at him "Fine, yes, go ahead and ask me."

"Did our marriage have a chance if Barbra Jean wasn't pregnant?"

"It still didn't erase the fact that you cheated on me."

"I do realize that, but if I asked you for forgiveness, would you have given me?"

"Brock..." Their conversation was cut off by the sound of her parents returning from fishing. Reba went to help her mom with the fish she caught. Brock followed her. He did not get the answer, he would find an opportunity to ask her again later.

"My my, mama this is huge!" Reba commented the size of the fish her mom caught.

"Told ya' fishing rod is practical."

"Please don't tell me I have to gut this fish." Reba stared at the poor catfish.

"I'll do it for you." Brock offered his help. "So I'm guessing we're having fish for dinner."

"Well you three could have fish for dinner, I have an urge for salad for some reason." Brock chuckled. He helped Reba make dinner. Helene came to check on them from time to time.

"Reba, do you have problem with your husband?" Asked Helene after they had Christmas dinner. "You two seem distance. You used to be all over each other."

"We're not newlyweds anymore mama, the affectionate wears off."

"No wonder I never have any grandchildren. Love should grow as days go by, as you get older your love should grow deeper. How could you let affection wear off? If this how you act now what would it be like twenty years from now?"

"Don't worry about us mama, we may not be as affectionate as we used to be, but we still..." the words just got caught in her throat "care for each other." She finally coughed it out.

"Alright, if you say so. You young kids have a weird way of showing love."

"Mama... What if Brock and I... separate?"

"Why? You two love each other, why would you even want to talk about separating? Did he do something so badly that you can't forgive him?"

"No..."

"Then I don't want to hear you talk about that ever again! Go hug your husband and tell him you love him!" Helene pointed at Brock who just came back from a long walk after dinner. "Go!" Helene glared at her daughter. Reba walked up to Brock and wrapped her arms around him. Brock was stunned from her action. But he held her close as his automatic reflex.

"I made a mistake of asking mama what she'd think if you and I separated, so she wants me to hug you." Reba muttered for Brock to understand why she did what she did.

"You only made a mistake of asking her, but I made that mistake by asking you that question." Brock uncomfortably chuckled.

"Is she still looking? Can I let you go now?" Reba sighed

"She's still glaring at you with her arms crossed and her brows joined."

"Still?" Reba about to turn her head to look at her mom who was standing behind her, but Brock pressed her head against his chest. Helene was long gone, but he wanted to hold her a little longer. Reba listened to his heartbeat, which seemed to increase its rhythm. Reba impulsively wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. She jumped when she felt him kiss her on the top of her head. That was a little too much affection.

Reba walked away quietly, looking for her mom. Brock wished he knew what was in her mind. Reba had been avoiding him for the rest of the evening. She still hadn't answered his question. She didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know why he asked that question. Maybe because his marriage to Barbra Jean was at the end of a rope. He probably just needed to make sure he still had someone he could lean on. But she couldn't avoid him for too long, she would have to face him again when they went to bed. She was thinking maybe she could set up a guest room for him when her mom wasn't looking. And he could discreetly sneak out of her room and into the guest room without her mom knowing. Brock had already settled down for the night before Reba decided to come to bed.

"Good night, Reba"

"Good night Brock, I'll see if I can move you to another room tomorrow."

"Reba I got you some more blankets." Her mom knocked the door and Reba went and open. "Brock, what are you doing sleeping on the floor?"

"Uh... I..."

"We had a little disagreement, mama"

"You two had a fight?"

"Not exactly, we just didn't agree on something" Helene sighed after hearing her daughter's answer.

"Sit," demanded Helene pointing to the bed. "You too Brock. I need the truth." Brock sat next to Reba on the bed. "Reba, did he do something that so bad and you couldn't forgive him?" Reba still did not answer. "Every since you arrived, I've been noticing you two are distance. It hurts me not knowing what's going on with my daughter. I want to see you happy. But you're not. I admit, I'm old, I may not remember so many things, but I still remember how you used to smile. How your eyes used to spark. You don't have that anymore. All I can see in your eyes right now is worry and vacant stares. Now I'm going to ask you again. What's going on?"

"Brock and I… we had a little problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"He..." Reba stumbled

"Alright, if you're not comfortable telling me, that's fine. Answer me this, would you be able to forgive him for what he did?" Reba pondered at her mom's question.

"I have already forgiven him, mama." Reba answered her mom, and answered his question he asked her before as well.

"Well then just kiss and make up. Don't let him sleep on the floor!"

"Mama..."

"Do you still love each other?"

"Why do you ask me that?" Reba tried to avoid the question.

"I ask, you answer."

"I've never stopped." Brock answered firmly. Helene glanced at her daughter; she still didn't let out a word.


	5. Chapter 5

**-- 05 --**

"So?" Helene was still waiting for her daughter's answer.

"Of course mama, he's the father of my children." Reba tried to be vague.

"Children?" Helene perked. Oops...

"I mean child, father of my child. The one I'm carrying" Reba quickly covered up, she hated to lie, but no use going to all the details.

"Oh that's why you have your mood swing!" A big smile spread across the old lady's face. "Now stop with fighting and kiss and make up!" Reba swallowed a lump in her throat.

"We'll do it after you go to bed mama." Brock chuckled and that just made Reba realized what she just said. "I mean kiss, we'll kiss and make up after you go to bed."

"Hey, you two are married, you can do whatever you want."

"Go to bed mama!"

"And don't let him sleep on the floor!"

"Okay mama, I won't." Reba gently pushed her mom out of the room.

"Oh now you're impatient!" Helene gave Brock a wink. Reba rolled her eyes. No way, she would win this case.

"Don't you have any idea!" She hissed at Brock who laughed the moment she closed the door.

"So no kiss?" Reba gave him her famous deadly glared "Alright, good night then." Brock settled himself on the bed. Reba's eyes widened. "I'll let you slide with that kiss and make up, but you promised your mom you're not going to let me sleep on the floor, and you're usually good at keeping your promises."

"Fine!"

"What are you doing?" Brock watched Reba setting the pillow and the blanket on the floor.

"Getting ready to sleep."

"Hey! I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor. Are you going to come to bed by yourself or you want me to carry you?"

"Brock, we're divorced, it's bad enough that we have to share the same room, I'm not going to share the bed with you."

"You promised that you would not push me away." Brock pouted

"And I'm also not gonna just lay still and let you have your way with me!"

"You don't have to lay still, you can move if you want." He kidded

"BROCK!" Reba didn't find it funny.

"Look, Reba, I'm not going to do anything to you. I swear. Heck I can't even do it with Barbra Jean when I wanted to without a little help of a little blue pill."

"Fine! But if you as much as lay a finger on me, I swear I'll break it in half!" Reba pushed him to the other side of the bed and put a pillow between them. Brock chuckled, that pillow wasn't enough to keep him away, it was her threat that he didn't want to challenge. He hoped she was referring to his finger. She turned her back to him and turned out the light.

"Reba..." He called her in the dark.

"What now?"

"You're not going to ask me about what I answered to your mom?"

"Nope."

"I mean it, Reba."

"I know you do, but it doesn't change a thing now, we're all moving on." Reba said with her voice steady, but her heart was trembling. "And to answer your question, yes I would have forgiven you. But since you didn't ask for forgiveness, and I didn't fight for you. Our marriage fell apart. End of the story." Brock was hurt by the tone of her voice. It was cold. Brock didn't know if she still loved him or not, but one thing he could be sure, she didn't care how he felt, not anymore. Brock pondered her comment. It was his fault, if he was loyal to her, she shouldn't have 'have to' fight for him, she shouldn't even been put in that situation. If he didn't drift away, they wouldn't be apart.

Reba lay awake in the dark. This was the third time now he was implying that he still loved her; he told Barbra Jean when he didn't know she was there and heard the whole conversation. He said he 'love' her when they first arrived, but Reba corrected him that should be 'loved' with a 'D'. And tonight he told her mom that he never stopped loving her. Why would he do this to her now that she was completely over him? She let out a heavy sigh.

"Can't sleep?" Brock also couldn't sleep either. He wanted to reach out and pulled her closer to his chest. But he had lost that right since he knocked up Barbra Jean.

"I'm not used to sharing a bed with anyone anymore." It was a simple statement that shouldn't have any affected on him, but it did. She was telling him that she had gotten used to him not being around anymore.

"I remember our very first night that we shared the bed." Brock reminisced "I held you all night long, I stared at you all night. I didn't want to fall asleep, because I was afraid that if I fell asleep and I would wake up to find out it was just a dream, that there was really no angel in my arms. But then I got tired and fell asleep. And I was so happy when I woke up in the morning and you were still in my arms, sleeping peacefully"

"I remembered the last night we shared a bed. We didn't talk, we didn't touch, and we had ours backs against each other. Not even a word saying good night. I woke up in an empty bed, you had gone downstairs to the kitchen, made your own breakfast, didn't even care to wait for me."

"Reba why do you always remember the bad things between us?" Brock sat up right.

"I don't know, Brock, why do you keep bringing up how good it was when we were together, when in fact we're not together anymore!"

"That's what I'm trying to correct!"

"Correct what? Forget about the mess that happened in the last six years and just get back together like nothing had happened? You do recall you have a wife and another son, don't you? What are you going to do with them? And don't I have a say on the 'correcting thing' you're trying to do?"

"That's why all I ask from you is not to push me away. I'm going to do my best to correct this mess; you don't have to do anything, but please don't deny me. If I can't win you back or if you eventually find someone, let that be my lost. I deserve it. I was stupid enough to walk away from you. But please just give me chance to do what I supposed to do six years ago." Even in the dark, she could see the devotion in his eyes.

"Do what you want, just don't invade my personal life. And don't expect for a minute there that I will fall for you all over again," said Reba lying back down.

"That's good enough for me. Good night honey."

"And don't call me honey!"

"Alright, good night sweetheart," said Brock with a chuckle.

"Brock!"

"Or you prefer darling?"

"Oh you mo-ron! Go to sleep!" Reba closed her eye and trying so hard not to smile. Reba woke up in the morning finding him staring at her with a grin. Reba narrowed her eyes in suspicious, checking herself to see if he had taken advantage of her while she was sleeping.

"Oh for the love of God, I didn't do anything!"

"Then why are you smiling? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, you said the last time we shared a bed, I left you waking up in an empty bed. So I waited. And it's nice to see you waking up in the morning again. I almost forgot how sexy you look in the morning."

"Oh shut up!" Reba got up before he could see her blush, and went to do her morning routine. Brock watched after her, there was a lot of things he should have done to show her how he appreciated her. And he promised to himself that's what he would do: show her his true feelings, let the love that he kept buried for the past six years surface.


	6. Chapter 6

**-- 06 --**

Brock was all over Reba during breakfast, and she couldn't brush him off because her mom was there. Her dad was looking at him with a disapproving glance, but that didn't stop him.

"Brock, son, I have to go to the town to pick up worm medicine for the cows, mind come and help me?" JV asked, but his tone was more demanding than asking. Reba smirked, yeah that served him right. She was just hoping that her daddy would just warn him to keep his hands off her, not actually harm the guy. Brock swallowed hard. When he was walking to JV's pickup truck, he turned around and looked at Reba as if to say good-bye, just in case he didn't make it back alive. "What in the heck do you think you are doing?" JV didn't waste his time. He fired the question.

"I uh... I still love her JV."

"I know you do. But you're married to someone else!" JV sighed and shook his head "Son, I never asked you this because what happened between you two, only you know. But I'm curious; did my daughter do something so terrible that you felt the need to leave her?"

"No JV, Reba was a wonderful wife, and she's a great mother to my children. I had a midlife crisis. I was wrapped up in my own world. I felt like I didn't accomplish anything. When I was weak, Reba had to step up and be strong. The stronger she became, the weaker I felt. It hurt me knowing that I can't be the one she could lean on. She didn't need me. She could live without me. Then Barbra Jean came along; she needed me. She made me feel strong again."

"Geeze, if I had known that, I'd have given you a cape for Christmas." JV quipped. "So you just want to be a hero. What if the woman across the street needs you? Are you gonna marry her too?"

"What do you mean?"

"You left the woman that loved you to the one that needed you. So many people could say they need you now, well of course, you are a dentist. But when you're done your job, they won't need you anymore. So are you moving on to search for someone else so you could feel like a hero again?" JV sighed, he usually was a man of few words, but today he felt like talking. "When people need you, it's because you have a purpose for them. But when someone loves you, you could be the most useless man in the world, but she still loves you anyway. They stop needing you when you're no longer useful to them, but she'll never stop loving you because it's not something that could easily come to an end."

"If I only knew that six years ago" Brock mumbled. JV glanced at him and continued his lecture.

"You know, Reba and Helene; like mother, like daughter. You think Helene and I are married for fifty odd years because she needs me? Nha, she could survive without me. She could fish, she could hunt, and she can do everything I can. I need her more than she needs me. I don't know which button to push when you put your dirty clothes in the machine to make it come out clean. I don't know how to cook. But all those I can hire someone to do. We stick around for these many years not because we need each other. It's because we want to." Brock pondered every word the old man said.

"Just because Reba didn't need you, didn't mean she didn't love you. You broke her heart when you walked away. I know my little girl. She only appears to be strong when people are looking. I could see it in her eyes, she never feel complete ever since you left. You took a piece of her soul with you when you walked away. And I'm not going to let you do that to her again. You are married to someone else, leave my daughter alone!"

"No JV, I signed the divorce papers before I came here."

"Why she ain't good enough for you no more?"

"No JV, I'm not good enough for either of them." Brock took the blame. JV glanced at him and sighed. "I know I really don't deserve Reba. But for my selfish reason, I'm asking for your blessing. I'm going to try and win her back."

"Son, I've known you for almost thirty years. I liked you the first time I met you, and I still like you now. If you could make my daughter's life complete again, you've got my blessing. I can only hope that you're not going to make my little carrot top cry again."

"I'm not going to make the same stupid mistake twice, I swear." Brock grinned, now that he got her father's blessing. He now had one less obstacle. Reba thought her dad would threaten Brock to keep away, but she was dazed when Brock came back from going in town with her dad, he became even more forward toward her.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Reba confronted her father.

"He asked for my blessing, and I gave him"

"Daddy! He's married to someone else!"

"He said he signed the divorce papers."

"The divorce isn't final, he's still legally married to Barbra Jean, and I'm not going to be the other woman to the other woman. That's just wrong, and weird!"

"Who's Barbra Jean?" The conversation was cut short by the presence of Helene.

"She's my friend mama."

"That name rang the bell, is she a friend from your high school?"

"No mama, she wasn't born then."

"Hmm... Sounds like someone I know." Helene was once again humming 'R-E-S-P-E-C-T' while walking away.

"Daddy, how could she not remember any of her grandchildren and seems to remember Barbra Jean?"

"How would I know, I'm not a doctor!" JV followed his wife, someone had to keep an eye on her.

"Honey."

"Don't you honey me!" Reba gritted through her teeth, now even her dad took his side.

"Sorry, sweetheart..."

"Brock!"

"Okay darling, I want to take you out to a movie."

"NO!"

"Dinner?"

"NO!"

"Mini putt?"

"NO! NO! NO!" Reba stomped off, leaving Brock standing there thinking. He followed her a short while later, oh good she was sitting with Helene.

"Hun... Darling." He wrapped his arms around her. Reba discreetly pinched him. Brock held in the pain. "I really want to take you to a movie." He said it loud enough to get Helene's attention.

"You're going to see a show?"

"No mama, I'm not going?"

"Helene, look at your daughter, and her moods swing. I want to take her to a movie so she could relax, but she won't go."

"Go, go! You're too tense, and that's not good for the baby."

"Oh for crying out loud! I'm not-"

"Reba, can you get me a pack of gum when you're out?" JV cut her off.

"Daddy!"

"Get me a carton of milk too." Helene demanded. Reba groaned in frustration walking out of the house while Brock was holding her hand. The moment she got in the car, she pounded his shoulder.

"Ouch! I just want to take you out to a movie."

"But I don't want to go!"

"Sure you do. You loved it when we went to see movies together. Sharing drinks, popcorn. And after the movie was over, we always went to an ice cream shop, and shared a sundae."

"See how cheap you are? We have to share everything."

"It's kinda romantic don't you think?"

"Romantic time is over. We'll have our own popcorn, and drinks. And no ice cream after the movie! We'll pick up a pack of gum for daddy, and we'll go home."

"What about a carton of milk for your mom?"

"We already have 2 cartons of milk at home. She sent Liza out and later she sent me out. I should have checked." Reba sighed.

"Your mom, she's doing fine Reba. It's your dad that we should worried about. But he seems to handle it well. I envy them, the way they love and look after each other, care for one another in their old age."

"How do you think I should feel? I'm growing old alone."

"I'll be with you."

"What about Barbra Jean?"

"She'll be growing old with someone that loves her. I'm letting her go. She's young and beautiful, she'll find someone."

"You're saying I'm old and ugly that's why I didn't find anyone?" Reba fumed up.

"Noooooo noo no no" Brock quickly denied her statement "You're as beautiful as you were 26 years ago hun... darling. I don't know, maybe you're waiting for me?"

"Pfft... Dream on!" Brock chuckled. He went and bought two tickets for the movie and a tub of popcorn and a drink. Reba went and got her own. By the time the movie was over, they still had plenty of popcorn and drink left.

"See I wasn't cheap, it's tasted better when we shared," commented Brock.

"Yeah yeah!" Reba didn't like when she was proven wrong.

"Ice cream?" Brock suggested with puppy dog's eyes.

"Fine!" Brock took her to the ice cream shop, and they ended up splitting a sundae while discussing about the movie. It looked like he manage to get one step closer to her. It's still a long road ahead, but he would take all the time and patience he had, making his way back to her, hoping she will eventually accept him with her open arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**-- 07 --**

Reba had been trying not to give in to Brock, pretending to be a loving husband. She tried her best to keep out. But Brock tried his best to get closer. However, he knew his limit. He didn't try to take advantage of her. He snuck a few kisses when she let her guard down, but never on the lips. They slept on the same bed, but Brock never tried anything forward. He was just glad that Reba let him be that close, he would not do anything to jeopardize that now.

"When are you going back to Houston?" Helene asked, looking at the calendar.

"We're going back tomorrow mama."

"Are you going to count down to New Years in the city tonight? Watching fireworks, Seeing the outdoor concert and dancing."

"Yes Helene, I'm taking Reba to the city tonight." Brock answered before Reba had chance to say no. Reba let out a long heavy sigh. "Darling, is there something bothering you?" Brock wrapped his arms around her, Reba tried to struggle out without her mom noticing. But she looked at her, so she had to stop struggling.

"What's matter Reba? You don't wanna go with your husband?" Helene questioned.

"I want to stay home with you mama, I'm going back tomorrow, and we didn't talk much."

"That's all right, you young kids should go out and have some fun. Me and your daddy have our New Years to celebrate too." Reba discreetly made a gross face, and thought maybe she should go out. Brock took her to the New Years Eve celebrations in the city. They were waiting for the fireworks at midnight, welcoming the New Year. Reba though maybe she was too old for this kind of celebration now, the music was a little too loud for her liking. Brock took her by the hand to find a quiet place to sit down.

"Remember our first count down together?"

"Again with walking down memory lane. Brock I'm not the one who has lost her memories, it's my mother that need reminding."

"It was when we were dating." Brock ignored her annoyance, he continued to talk "We actually went up to the mountain, and watched the fireworks from there quietly, just the two of us. That was when we shared our first passionate kiss."

"No we shared our first passionate kiss the first night we walked hand in hand along the beach!" Reba turned her head sharply and disagreed, but when she saw his grin, she knew he tricked her. She blushed and looked away.

"I'm glad you still remember. I thought you only remembered bad things between us."

"Sometime, I wish I don't remember them." Reba admitted.

"Just because we didn't end up forever doesn't mean we should erase all the good times we shared." Brock stared at Reba who looked at people enjoying the outdoor concert.

"True, but thinking about them only makes it hurt that the love that you treasured and hoped to last forever, fell apart."

"We can mend it back."

"It will never be the same."

"We'll never know until we try."

"I'm done trying the moment you said 'I do' to Barbra Jean" Reba let out a long heavy sigh.

"Alright, that served me right, if I have to do this alone than I will."

"If only you had that attitude six years ago, we wouldn't be where we are today."

"A lot of things wouldn't have happened if I knew then what I know now. I wouldn't be stupid enough to suggest that we separate, I wouldn't give in to Barbra Jean, I wouldn't mention divorce. Those things happened and I can't change that. I know I'm six years late, but I believe it's not 'too late'. I love you then and I love you even more now." That word had shaken her world the first time he said it, and it still does today. But years and years of concrete walls she built to protect her heart and soul from shattering every time she saw how he cared and loved Barbra Jean had made her strong and not weaken to his sweet words. Brock was looking deeply into her eyes. Her facial expression didn't change, but he saw a flash of content appear in her eyes before it disappeared. That was enough to give him hope, and keep him going. Reba looked at her watch, still half an hour before the countdown.

"I remembered the last time we counted down together." Since he would walk down memory lane, she might as well join him. "It was the millennium. Remember the Y2K crisis?"

"Yeah, they were talking about Nostradamus predicting that the world would end." Brock chuckled.

"We were counting down in front of the TV, wondering if it would go off at midnight with all the Y2K talk, drinking champagne, getting drunk, making new year resolutions."

"I still remember all resolutions I made that night." Brock said meaningfully.

"That should teach you not to make any resolutions when you were drunk." Reba ignored his look. She remembered them too. He said he would be a more loving husband and spend less time at the golf course and more time with her, and he'd make love to her every night. However, they ended up separate only a few months later because he couldn't keep his promises. Never mind about the 'making love every night' part, she asked him to spent more time at home with his family. She tried to make him talk to her and open up with all that was bothering him, but he just complained that she was nagging. His solution was to get out of the house and spent time on the golf course to cool off.

"I haven't have a drop of alcohol yet, but I'm telling you, I'm making the same resolutions this year, minus, that part... you know... Only because I know you wouldn't let me."

"Actions speak louder than words. If you can do it, good for you. If not..." Reba shrugged. "I'm at the point that I don't expect great things from you anymore." Brock took that as a hint for him to prove himself. Reba saw the determination in his eyes. She checked the time again, only fifteen minutes before the countdown. "Wanna walk around?" Reba suggested. Brock stood up and offered his hand, she took it.

"Your hand's cold. Are you cold?" He rubbed her hand with his, trying to create some heat.

"It's chillier than I thought." Brock took off his jacket and put it on her. Reba wouldn't take it. "You'll be cold."

"I'm alright. I can stand the cool air more than you can."

"Thanks." She flashed him a smile. They walked quietly deep in their own thoughts until they heard that they were ready for counting down. They went and joined the crowd.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The fireworks shot up high in the sky. Couples started to kiss welcoming the New Year. Brock wrapped his arm around Reba's shoulder. He felt a little cool, but he wanted her to be warm. Reba sang Auld Lang Syne along with the band.

_Should old acquaintances be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And auld lang syne?_

For auld lang syne, my dear  
For auld Lang syne,  
We'll tak a cup o kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne!

And there's a hand my trusty fiere,  
And gie's a hand o thine  
And we'll tak a right guid-willie waught,  
For auld lang sine

For auld lang syne, my dear  
For auld Lang syne,  
We'll tak a cup o kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne! 

"Brock, are you crying?" Reba was a little surprised seeing a teardrop at the corner of his eye.

"Huh? No I'm not." Brock wiped the tear from his eye.

"Yes you are. What's going on?"

"You know, I've never pay attention to this song all my life, because I was pretty much drunk by the time the music started. But tonight I wanted to hear you sing, and I listened to every word of it. It's a beautiful song."

"Hmm... You're right, it's a beautiful friendship song," said Reba after replay the lyric in her head.

"For old time's sake." Brock parted his arms silently asking Reba to step in. Reba accepted his embrace, for old time sake. "Things will be different, I promise. That's my New Year resolution. I'll do everything in my power to make you fall in love with me again." He kissed her on the top of her head. Reba didn't try to get away.

"Then my New Year resolution should be not falling for you again then." Reba smirked. "I don't believe you could do it, but I'm waiting to see you prove me wrong." She accepted his challenge. If he won her heart back, they both win. If not, she had nothing left to lose. There was no way he could break her heart anymore than he did before. "Shall we go? It's getting really cold, and I have your jacket. I don't want you to catch a cold you know."

"Sure, we're going home tomorrow. We should rest." Brock drove back to her parent's house. Seemed like her parent had gone to bed. They got ready to sleep and stayed on their side without having any kind of contact. Brock wanted to hold her, but he resisted his temptation. He kissed her on her shoulder saying good night. He took what he was allowed, and would not ask for more.

"Daddy, are you sure you'll be okay taking care of mama alone?" Questioned Reba, saying goodbye to her father.

"I vowed to take care of her, in sickness or in health, and that's what I'm gonna do. Don't you worry about me. I only called you to come here for the holidays like the way you used to. I don't want Helene to notice anything unusual." JV gave his daughter a hug, and shook Brock's hand while Reba went to say goodbye to Helene. "Take care of her for me, son."

"I will, JV. I'll take care of her in sickness and in health. I'll love your daughter like you love Helene. I'll grow old with her if she'll let me."

"I'm going, mama. You take care of yourself okay? I'll see you sometime soon." Reba gave her mom a hug.

"Next time, you'll be here with my grandchild, won't you?" Said Helene glancing at Reba's midriff.

"Sure... Anyway, we should get going. I love you mama."

"Bye bye now, remember, don't be mad at your husband too much, he loves you." Helene waved goodbye as Reba got into the car.

"He sure does!" Brock confirmed Helene's statement with a grin before driving off to Houston. Once they arrived, Reba thanked Barbra Jean for taking care of the kids while she was gone. She told the kids that Helene's physical health was fine, but she did forget things from time to time. Reba reassured them that she had a caregiver making sure she didn't forget important stuff like leaving things on the stove unattended. And their grandpa was doing find to, he was a loving husband who willing to put up with his wife's forgetfulness.

"Anyway, Reba do you mind if I stay in your living room for a few days until I find an apartment?"

"Fine." Reba nodded and she was about to go upstairs when she heard Barbra Jean talking to Brock.

"I didn't mail out the divorce application, Brock. I want to stay married to you. I don't want us to divorce. I still love you. Can we give our marriage one more try?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Road Trip To The Destiny - 08 **

"Lock up for me when you leave." Reba didn't even stop or slow down, she had her back at them as she was walking up the stairs. She didn't see Brock's facial expression. She added another layer of concrete to the wall she built. She continued her way to her bedroom, the memory of Jack's wife dropping by on her doorstep accusing her of stealing her husband flashed before her eyes. She hoped Brock would not put her in that situation. She never wanted to be the other woman. If he could work things out with Barbra Jean, that would be even better, since she was completely over him now. What she didn't know, was that his eyes were following her, telling himself in his head 'Things will be different, I promise', and he followed Barbra Jean home.

"Reba" Barbra Jean barged in to her living room as Reba was cleaning up. She hadn't been home for two weeks and dust was everywhere.

"Hey Barbra Jean. How are things between you and Brock?" Reba questioned, just to make conversation more than really seeking an answer.

"Reba, are we still best friends?" Barbra Jean shot the question out.

"I believe so. Why do you ask?" Reba couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Which she shouldn't be, she didn't do anything wrong.

"Then answer me this question. Did you sleep with my husband?" Her question made Reba drop the duster in anger.

"I'm going to let you off with this question once, Barbra Jean. You're implying that I'm some type of woman, which I'm not. No, I didn't sleep with your husband. Cheating and adultery is not my cup of tea," said Reba firmly looked straight in Barbra Jean's eyes. Barbra Jean broke eye contact first.

"Do you still love him?" She asked Reba in a low voice, sitting down on the couch, preparing to hear the answer.

"As a father of my children." Reba avoided answering yes or no, because neither 'yes' nor 'no' was the right answer.

"I'm losing him Reba, he doesn't love me anymore." Barbra Jean let the tears fall. "How did you deal with this Reba? How could you deal with your husband, if he was telling you that he was in love with someone else?" Reba sat next to her friend, and handed her a box of tissues.

"It's not something you can do out of practice. Believe me, I was in complete shock too when he told me he was leaving me for you."

"You know that he's leaving me because he's trying to go back to you, don't you?"

"Barbra Jean, I have no part of that decision."

"I don't believe you! He wouldn't leave me if you didn't give him hopes. He said just before he went to Oklahoma with you that he wanted us to work things out."

"Barbra Jean, leave Reba out of this!" Brock was in the kitchen when he heard Barbra Jean shouting at Reba. He stepped in. "You're the one who confronted me if I still love her, and I said I do. I tried to make our marriage work, to make it worth leaving the woman I love for twenty odd years. I tried my best to suppress my feelings for her for the past six years, now you made me realize, I'm still deeply in love with her. That's why I can't lie to you or to myself any longer."

"But Brock, I need you."

"And you'll always have me. You can call me anytime to change a light bulb, to fix the sink, or even to make a darn toast. We can still be friends, but I just... can't be your husband anymore." Barbra Jean burst out in tears running out back to her house. Reba hadn't let out a word. She was glancing at Brock.

"You just couldn't make at least one marriage work, could you? Your marriage still has a chance. She loves you. Work it out!" Reba tried to chase him out.

"Does it really have a chance when I'm in love with someone else? Would you want a loveless marriage? Don't you think it's fair if I let her go, so she could be with someone that truly loves her?"

"Look Brock, I'm going to tell you what I told Jack before. I-"

"I know Reba, you will not be the other woman. I left last night and stayed at a motel as soon as I found out that Barbra Jean didn't submit the divorce application. And I would not be anywhere close to you until my divorce with Barbra Jean is final. And I will not invading your personal life." Brock left the living room after his statement. Although Reba kept saying she didn't want to be the other woman, but Brock leaving Barbra Jean with the intention of trying to get back with her was still a fact that she could not deny. Brock had left Reba alone as he promised. Reba saw Barbra Jean every so often only because Barbra Jean did not have anyone else to turn to. She turned to Reba for support; she asked Reba how to deal with a broken heart. All Reba could do to help, was just listen to Barbra Jean and tell her to be strong. She found out from Barbra Jean that she still hadn't signed the papers. She broke down in tears before she could pack up the strength to sign it.

"Hey Jake, you're up early." Reba was surprised to see Jake was up and having breakfast. She also saw a plate with a poach egg, two strips of bacon and two slices of grapefruit. Then it dawned on her. "Please tell me you learned to poach an egg."

"No mom, I still don't know how to poach an egg, or to fry bacon." Jake answered finishing up his breakfast, hoping to escape before the storm came in.

"Good morning, darling." Too late, the storm arrived. Jake ran to the living room leaving just his stunned mom and cheerful dad in the kitchen. "Here's your morning paper. I didn't brew the coffee, but I'll do it now, so you can have it fresh."

"What the heck are you doing here so early?" Reba took the paper from his hand and watched him turned on the coffee pot. Everything was prepared. It looked like he was just waiting for her to get up. He walked to the toaster and put two slices of bread in it before he answered her question.

"What do you mean here early? I slept in your living room."

"You what?"

"You said I could. The motel's getting expensive you know."

"But..."

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I came here late and I didn't want to wake you." Reba was still shocked, she hadn't seen him a few days, he only came to talk to Jake, dropping him off at his football practice. "Barbra Jean finally signed the papers, we went to mail it out yesterday. She's taking the job offer in Little Rock. She would be leaving in two weeks. Once I get the divorce papers, then I'll follow up with my New Year's Resolution."

"Yeah, yeah. After you get me a glass of orange juice, you can go find yourself an apartment." Brock stood up and cut a few oranges in half and started to make juice. Reba glanced at him. "There's a carton of orange juice in the fridge you know?"

"But you like freshly squeezed orange juice."

"I do, but it's time consuming. So the store bought one will do just fine." But that didn't stop him. He brought the freshly squeezed juice to her a short while later. Barbra Jean came in as Reba took the juice from his hand.

"Reba, can I please talk to you?"

"If it's about you and Brock, then no. I don't want anything to do with this."

"Yes and no. I just want to let you know, that you're still my best friend, no matter what. I guess it served me right for doing this to you first." Barbra Jean wiped the tears from her eyes. "But I'm here to actually ask you a favor, both of you."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Can you please wait until I'm gone before you start dating?"

"Barbra Jean..."

"I'm not as strong as you are, Reba. I can't help but feeling jealous at the thought of my... soon to be ex husband dating someone he loves, all those years he was married to me."

"Who says I'm dating him?"

"You're not?" Barbra Jean was confused

"She never agreed that she would date me," told Brock to his soon to be ex-wife.

"But I thought..."

"No Barbra Jean, like I told you before, Reba's not a part of this. I don't even think she loves me anymore." Brock looked at Reba who was enjoying her orange juice and remaining emotionless. "But I'll try to make her fall in love with me again." Barbra Jean gave Reba a small smile, trying to be cheerful.

"Good luck to you Brock." She felt her heart break in two. Reba must have felt the same thing when she talked about her problem with Brock before. She left Reba's kitchen, trying to be strong. If Reba could hold her head up high, Barbra Jean should be able to do so as well. Reba felt pity for Barbra Jean; she knew exactly how Barbra Jean was feeling right now. She had been there. Reba looked at Brock and she determined that she would not give in easily. Brock had a run for his money if he wanted to win her back. However, Barbra Jean wasn't as strong as Reba. She recently received the final divorce document and she broke down in the middle of a live broadcast during her time on television. She was weeping how her husband left her for her best friend. The next thing Reba knew, her face was on the local TV station's gossip news programs, saying that she was a home wrecker.


	9. Chapter 9

**Road Trip To The Destiny - 09 **

Reba was pacing and she was ready to kill the goofy blonde that broke down during the live broadcast. Barbra Jean entered her living room hiding behind Brock.

"If you think he can protect you, you're wrong, because I'm going to kill him too after I'm through with you!"

"Calm down Reba." Brock stepped in between his two exes. He locked Reba against his body to make sure she couldn't escape.

"I'm sorry Reba." Barbra Jean wept. "I didn't even mention your name. I don't know how the media got the information about you."

"They are gossip media, they will dig all the dirt, if they can't find anything, they'll make it up," commented Brock, still holding on to Reba tight, he ignored her protests to get out.

"I'm not a public figure Brock, they have no right to invade my personal life, nor make up stuff about me. You two better do something to straighten out the truth. Or I swear I'll burn down the station! And since they went through all the trouble to dig up my personal life, couldn't they tell that I'm the first ex, how the heck did I end up being a home wrecker?"

"I promise I'll tell them the truth. I'm the one who broke your family," cried Barbra Jean. Reba hollered at Brock since he was the one who caused all this mess.

"Mom, what's this all about?" Cheyenne barged in to the living room, Kyra soon followed. They weren't happy hearing the news. Brock told the family that he and Barbra Jean were getting a divorce. He admitted to them that he didn't love Barbra Jean anymore, and he didn't feel right about keeping her, making her lose her opportunity to maybe find someone who would really appreciate her. He had tried his best to keep Reba out. The kids seemed to understand and saw it coming, since they were fighting on and off for the past three years. But they didn't think Reba would have anything to do with this. The news shocked them as much as it did to Reba.

"Leave your mom out of this. She has nothing to do with this." Brock once again had to step up. It was his entire fault and he knew it.

"Then, dad, what the heck this is all about?" Kyra stared at her father, demanding the truth.

"Fine, you want the truth? I still love your mother; I've never stopped all these years. And yes I'll try and get back together with her." His words were like a knife that cut through Barbra Jean's heart. How it hurt listening to the man she loved, saying how he loved the other woman. Now she knew how Reba felt. She left Reba's living room to go back to her house with tears. Reba followed her friend. Leaving Brock to deal with the kids.

"You can't do that!" Cheyenne spoke up; Brock turned her head sharply towards his older daughter. "Everything was doing fine the way it was, why do you have to mess this up dad? Our life has finally got back on track. Why can't you just let us be?"

"Everything was doing fine according to who? To you or to me? If it's according to me, no, my life wasn't fine since I stepped out of this house seven years ago."

"You knew for the past seven years our lives were turned up side down because of you, and you're doing it again."

"No, you will live your life like you did yesterday, nothing will change. Cheyenne, you have your family now. You and your family will have your own problems to deal with. And Kyra, you still have your band, your music, and your dreams to pursue. Someday you'll move out of the house, even Jake, someday he'll have his own family too. Leaving just your mom, and me. I'm sure, you don't want your mom to be alone; you want her to be with someone, why can't that person be me?" Brock tried to reason with his daughters. Reba came back just soon enough to hear his last sentence. She didn't respond to his remarks, but she let it register to her heart.

"But she's happier without you!" Kyra still wouldn't give in.

"Is she, really? Are you comparing her now with the last year of our marriage or are you comparing when we were together 19 years before our marriage fell apart?" Kyra and Cheyenne were glancing at Reba, who still remained speechless, not sure how to feel. Although they still didn't like the idea, but they couldn't find a good reason to stop him. It was now up to Reba, if she would take him back.

Barbra Jean straightened the truth with her station, but when they announced an apology to Reba, it was tiny news compared to the cover story when they blamed her. For the first time in her life, Reba had to deal with people looking at her like she was the other woman; they gave her phony smiles, they pretended to be friends, but they talked behind her back. Reba used to complain that it ain't easy dealing with the fact that her husband left her for another woman, it ain't fun being treated like the other woman too.

Barbra Jean got a better job offer from the local station, apparently from the scandal that happened, the station found out that she had a number of 'fans' that wanted to know what was going on with her life. So she got her own TV show that invited the housewives to chat and gossip, speaking about their problems at home, breaking down in tears with the guest. Oddly, the rating of the show was quite high for a small station. She remained in Houston.

Brock found an apartment that wasn't too far away from Reba. Barbra Jean finally gave him her blessing. It still hurt seeing how Brock tried to impress Reba and win her back. But she would have to learn to deal with it like Reba once did. Brock understood the fact that he had caused all the mess, but his excuse was 'things always get out of place before they get organized.' Reba had yet to buy that excuse.

"What's that sound?" Reba woke up by the sound of a loud machine. It was a weekend, and she was hoping to stay in bed a little while longer. She peaked her head outside her bedroom window. "Brock! What the heck are you doing?" She shouted for Brock to hear.

"What's the matter, haven't you ever seen me mowing the lawn before?"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

"Close the window then!" Brock continued to mow the lawn, next thing he knew, Reba stood next to him with her arms crossed. "Morning honey," greeted Brock.

"What are you doing?"

"Mowing the lawn."

"I can see that. Who told you to?"

"You did."

"When?"

"Every Friday for almost twenty years."

"Oh for the love of God!" Reba rolled her eyes walking back in the house.

"Can you move the stuff from the washing machine to the dryer please?" That caused Reba to turn around.

"You did laundry? What has gotten into you?"

"You always wanted me to help with household chores."

"Took you 26 years to start?"

"Better late than never." He started the lawn mower engine again. Reba looked up in the sky and let out a frustrated sigh before going back in the house.

"Mr. H! What are you doing? Put the vacuum down before Cheyenne sees you doing housework!" Cried Van, trying to turn off the vacuum cleaner.

"And what's wrong with Cheyenne seeing me doing household chores?"

"I told her that's a woman's job. Men only help by lifting their feet when the vacuum gets too close. And I kinda told her that's why you never do housework" Brock glared at his son-in-law. "You really think this will impress Mrs. H? Where is she anyway?"

"She has an open house. I don't know if this will impress her or not. I just want to do what I should have done." Brock continued to clean the house; Reba came home in the evening and was astonished how spotless it was. But it wasn't the clean house that impressed her; it was a bouquet of gladiolus on the coffee table that put a smile on her face. He still remembered her favorite flowers. She wiped off the smile quickly telling herself that just because he did some housework and bought a bouquet of flowers for her, she shouldn't give in that easily. She hung her purse on the coat rack and went to get herself a bottle of water, and she accidentally let out a small 'aww' when she saw a note on the shopping list. 'I miss you'. And when she opened the fridge there was another note taped at eye-level, 'I really do'. She tried to control her heart from melting. She intentionally ignored the note and reached for a bottle of water. She went to her living room and checked her voice mail. Reba jumped when she heard the familiar voice. 'If you miss me too, please give me a call.' Reba's heart shook a little; he remembered her routine. She hit the delete button, telling herself that she would not call him. She listened to the next message and let out a snicker. 'Alright fine, you won't call then I'll call you.' And just on cue, her phone rang.

"Hi Honey, don't you miss me?"

"Brock if you think your little sweet talk still has its charm on me, then you're wrong."

"Not a little bit?"

"Nope."

"Alright then. How are you today? Tired?" Brock continued making conversation with Reba for a while, asking about how her day went, if she made any sales, if she liked the flowers he bought.

"Thanks for cleaning the house, and yes I like the flowers."

"Reba...?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember we used to talk on the phone for almost an hour when we were dating?"

"What's your point?"

"I think my little sweet talk still has it charm."

"Pfft, what makes you think so?"

"We're talking for 45 minutes now and you still haven't hung up on me." And click. She hung up! The doorbell rang. Reba went and open the door. Yep, it was Brock. He stood with his cell phone in his hand and a huge grin spread across his face. "Well I don't think you have enough time to cook dinner, can I take you out?"

"No." Reba tried to close the door, but Brock stood between it.

"I thought that what you'd say, I got us some take out." Brock showed a plastic bag he hid behind his back. Reba sniffed the air and her stomach rumbled. No denying that she wasn't hungry. Brock chuckled and went straight to the kitchen and set up the dining room table and lit the candles that he previously prepared. Reba was too hungry to protest. But she repeated to herself she wouldn't give in easily. However, Brock wasn't gonna stop trying until she caved. Hopefully, she would eventually cave and take him back. He had plans.


	10. Chapter 10

**Road Trip To The Destiny - 10**

"Mom, are you awake? Can I come in?" Jake knocked on her bedroom door in the early morning. Reba allowed Jake to enter. She wondered what Jake needed, but once Jake opened the door, she saw Jake wasn't alone. Brock was also there with a tray of breakfast. Jake held the door open for his dad, then went back to his room.

"What the heck are you up to now?" Reba sat up in bed; Brock placed the breakfast tray in front of her. On the tray, there was a plate of a well planned out breakfast: a stack of heart-shaped pancakes, two sunny side up heart-shaped eggs, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, a mug of freshly brewed coffee, and a little vase with one red rose.

"Happy Valentine's, darling." Brock placed a kiss lightly on the side of her head. He handed her a valentine's card. Reba confusedly checked her calendar.

"It's February 1st."

"I'm giving you 26 days of Valentines, make up for all those years, plus one for this year too."

"Aww, aren't you sweet," said Reba sarcastically. Brock ignored her sarcasm and nudged her to read the card. 'I'll be at your service' Reba read the card aloud.

"Yes, you don't have to lift a finger today. I'll do all your chores; make the bed, grocery shopping, cooking dinner, you name it."

"Oh good, I feel like cleaning the attic and garage today." Reba challenged him.

"Two places I hate cleaning the most, but fine. I'll do it." He wasn't kiddin'. He did everything Reba told him to.

"Hey Reba, is someone in the kitchen?" Questioned Barbra Jean, seeing Reba sitting and reading a magazine, while noise came from the kitchen.

"I'm making Brock clean the oven."

"And he is?" Barbra Jean was truly surprised. Brock never touched housework.

"Go check it out yourself."

"How did you get him to do that?" Puzzled Barbra Jean, sitting down next to her friend.

"He said he'll give me 27 days of Valentines that he kinda messed up. And today my gift is his service. So yeah, I'm milking it, I made him do all the tough, dirty stuff."

"He's really trying, isn't he?" Barbra Jean forced out a smile. Reba changed to subject immediately. She didn't want Barbra Jean to feel anymore hurt than she already was. She asked her about her new talk show, and that got Barbra Jean to yap non stop. Reba made a mental note never to ask that question again.

"I'm done." Brock came out of the kitchen with a glass of white wine for Reba. He noticed Barbra Jean. She gave him a dry smile. "Oh hi Barbra Jean, want a glass of wine?"

"No, I'm good. I better go prepare dinner." She flashed both Reba and Brock a smile before leaving back to her house. She still couldn't bear seeing them together without breaking down, and Reba didn't even show any sign that she interested in having him back yet. After Barbra Jean left, Brock and Reba exchanged glances.

"So I guess I'm making dinner too huh?" Brock questioned after seeing her look. Reba answered with a little smirk. "Fine. What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you can cook is fine. Man, I really like this valentine gift. Can I have the same thing tomorrow?"

"What else that has to be done? I scrubbed the bathtub; clean the attic, garage, and oven. I don't think you have anything left to slave me over." Brock answered, a little annoyed that she made him do dirty work, but he was determined to have her back. Besides, what she did to him today probably couldn't even compare to how he let her do them by herself before.

"Shoot! I forgot to wax my car!" Reba was intentionally testing his patience. Brock knew she was testing to see if he would give up.

"I won't have time to do both, you want dinner or your car waxed?"

"Order pizza and I want my car waxed." Reba was so sure that he would give up. But he didn't. On February 2nd, he gave her another valentine gift: 27 'Yes dear' cards. "What are these?" Questioned Reba, examining each card.

"If you want me to do something, just hand me a card and I'll do it without an argument. Use it wisely you have 27 of them."

"You mean if I want you to leave me alone I can hand you a card and you'll leave?" Reba was trying to hurt his feelings on purpose.

"I'll stay away for few hours but not permanently."

"Darn! Well, maybe it could come and handy someday. Thanks." She flashed him a smile before leaving him to her room. Brock had to do better.

"Can I have a set of those, Van?" Cheyenne asked her husband when she found out what Brock gave Reba.

"Fine!" He grabbed a post-it note and wrote 'Yes dear' and gave it to Cheyenne.

"What? Just one and it's not even printed out nicely like the way dad did it." Cheyenne whined.

"You don't want it? Then I'll have it back." Van tried to snatch to piece of paper back from Cheyenne. But Cheyenne said she wanted at least ten of those 'Yes dear' cards, and handed him the paper. Van groaned, he fell for her trick and he noted in his head to have to talk with Brock for unintentionally putting him in trouble.

February 3rd. Brock decided to get a little more personal. He surprised her with two embroidered pillowcases. Reba smiled when she went to bed and saw them. One, on her usual side of the bed, said 'Sweet dreams to my sweetheart, Reba.' And the other one was 'I wish I was here. Love, Brock'

February 4th, he gave her a jar full of heart-shaped notes saying 'I love you because...' Reba read each and every one of them, and got a good chuckle out of 'Without 'U' I'm just a useless 'Q''. She put the notes back in the jar and left it at her bedside table.

February 5th, he hired a limo, and took her to a nice Italian restaurant a little out of town. At first Reba refused to go. But when Brock did that puppy dog face of his, she caved. She went with him, but warned him not to get busy hands or she would never go out with him again. Brock didn't even get a good night kiss after the 'date' was over.

February 6th, he gave her a scrapbook of their pictures from the oldest picture to the newest before their marriage fell apart, every picture that they took either kissing or holding on to each other, Brock marked 'wish we could do that again' on every single one of them. She caught herself smiling looking at them.

February 7th, he gave her a notebook, he wrote all their sweet memories that they shared and never captured in pictures. Reba read every page with tear drops in the corner of her eyes. She too missed those moments.

February 8th, he gave her a CD, with all the songs that they ever slow danced to compiled on one disc. He asked her for a dance, but she said no. She still remained strong and wouldn't give in.

February 9th, he decorated her bedroom with several scented flowers, he grinned when he saw the pillowcase still in their place, and she didn't throw them out. That was good sign. Reba came in to her bedroom, astonished. She inhaled the sweet botanical scent. Seemed like Brock sprayed the cologne she gave him for Christmas in the room too. He was hoping she would think about him in her sweet dreams. Reba loved how romantic the room looked, too bad she would spend the night in this romantic bedroom alone.

February 10th, Reba came home exhausted; she was tired since she had to deal with a difficult couple all day and didn't even make a sale. Brock kept his gift for some other time and offered to give her a head, shoulder and feet massage instead. Reba wanted to say no, but she was too tired and the thought of a massage would be a good idea. He lit a few candles, turned on the soft music and gently relieved her stiff muscles.

February 11th, he contacted 'Petit Jacques' to have catering for two at her house. He ordered her favorite food and her favorite white wine, and had a butler take care of the set up and service. When the butler didn't serve the food, he played his violin, serenading her with her favorite love song that Brock had preciously requested. At the end, they shared a heart-shaped strawberry cheesecake. She still wouldn't give in. But Brock felt that he had gotten a few steps closer to her since she didn't protest when she found out that they would be sharing the cake, or could it be because she didn't want to make a scene since the caterer was there?

February 12th, he gave her a painting of the golf course that he once took her to in the middle of the night. The moment she saw the painting, all the sweet memory of that night replayed itself in her mind. For someone, these past 12 days might have melted their heart already, but not to Reba, she still acted like he had no effect on her anymore. But she looked forward to what else he had in store.

February 13th, he took her out on a horse drawn carriage around the city. It was such a romantic night, with the full moon above their head, and the wind blowing lightly when the horse galloped, Reba let out a happy sigh. She's always loved horses.

February 14th, with tonight being an actual Valentines, everywhere was pretty much packed. Brock went to all her favorites restaurants and got the items that she usually ordered and set up the table at home. Reba was surprised to see all her favorite dishes from different places on the table, but she still didn't thank him with a kiss.

February 15th, he gave her a framed cross-stitch, with the phrase written, 'It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all. But it's even better when you get the love you thought you've lost back in your arms.' Reba grinned every time she read it.

February 16th, Reba opened her bedroom door in the morning and found a red rose on the floor, she went to the kitchen and found another red rose on the table, another one where she hung her car keys, one on her car windshield, one on the dashboard, one in her purse, one waiting for her on her office table. When she came home, she found one in the mail box, one by her coat rack, one by the fridge, one inside the fridge by the bottles of water, and Brock showed up with one to make it a complete dozen. Her heart started to melt from his sweetness, but that still couldn't earn him a kiss. Brock decided that maybe he should give her a hint.

February 17th, Brock set up a patio table in the backyard and cooked a romantic steak dinner, the backyard lit only by torches and garden candles, when they finished eating, he handed her 'the bill': salad cost three kisses, steak cost 12 kisses and a pie cost one passionate kiss. At the bottom read, 'Tips greatly appreciated'. Reba paid him with an 'IOU' note. "Hey," cried Brock. "Either that or send the bill to my accountant, Elizabeth." Reba replied with a smirk.

February 18th, he still kept hinting that he wanted kisses. He packed her lunch and a few chocolate kisses. He also applied some lipstick and left his kiss print on every napkin he put in her lunch bag. Reba thanked him for lunch, but said that lipstick color wouldn't suit him, maybe he should try lip gloss. Reba wouldn't let him know that she kept the napkins in between the pages of the notebook he gave her previously.

February 19th, he thought maybe hinting wouldn't work. So he decided to steal some kisses instead, while she was watching an old romantic movie he rented, the one they went to see together on their first date. When a kissing scene came on the screen, he would ask 'can we?' and she'd say 'no'. At one point, he pretended that he heard something and looked around. "Did you hear that?" Asked Brock. "Hear what?" Reba replied looking around, she was letting her guard down so he leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips. "Oh guess it was a mysterious kisser". He ducked when Reba hit him with a pillow. She secretly admitted to herself that he made her heart stop a few seconds when he placed the kiss on her lips.

February 20th, Reba found post-it notes all over the place 'Brock loves Reba', 'Brock adores Reba', 'Brock wants to be with Reba', 'Brock needs Reba', 'Brock desires Reba', Brock wants to kiss Reba', 'Brock wanted to hug Reba', etc. Reba turned red and hunted them all and told herself to kick Brock's butt the moment she saw him. He made her heartbeat faster at every note she found, he didn't use 'I and you' instead he used 'Brock and Reba'. She could feel the concrete wall she built starting to crack in a big way. It was extra sweet, but she was a little embarrassed when her kids saw them.

February 21st, Brock took her to a day cruise and had dinner on the boat. Reba hissed at him for all those post it notes, she said Jake was making fun of her now. He even sung 'Brock and Reba sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. She really wanted to ground him. Well, she didn't know that Brock told Jake to keep repeating those messages for him. And Reba couldn't help but turned red every time Jake said something like 'Brock still loves Reba huh?" Funny, when he referred to his own parents as a third person, Jake didn't mind repeat those messages aloud. After returning from the cruise, she almost question why he was leaving, but then she quickly realized that he didn't live there anymore, and she had just gone on a romantic date with her ex!

February 22nd, he gave her a jigsaw puzzle, made from their wedding picture. He assembled the puzzle and left only one piece undone. It was the piece of her lower face: her smile. He gave her the last piece of the puzzle with a note 'only you can complete this picture'. She had to really fight an urge to complete the puzzle. She kept the last piece a side, maybe she would put it together when she was ready.

February 23rd, he gave her a bouquet of 12 red roses and a 13th one that was fake. He told her, that he would love her until the last one was rotten. Reba put the roses in a vase, and kept the fake one in her bedroom.

February 24th, he rented a Corvette convertible and took her out to their favorite park for stargazing. Recreating a night back when he told her he loved her for the first time. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and lightly kissed her collarbone and her jawbone, just below the ear, and he whispered 'I love you'. Reba fought the temptation to not kiss him. Reba noticed that the concrete wall had gotten thinner and thinner as days went by. But she tried to build it back without success. All she could do right now was to hold on to her strength that she had left, but it was weakening beyond her control.

February 25th, Reba had told him something that made his heart break, but he had promised that he would not invade her personal life. Nevertheless, he still gave her the gift; he gave her a pedicure. He gave her a foot massage after soaking her feet in a basin of luke-warm water. He also lovingly painted her toes nails. Reba almost changed her mind of going on a date with Tommy Johnson the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Road Trip To The Destiny - 11**

Reba was getting ready for her date, so many times she was thinking if she should go. Tommy Johnson was her high school boyfriend, they bumped into each other yesterday during her lunch hour. He asked how has she been. She told him roughly about herself, and she found out he was still single. He asked if they could go out for dinner. Reba right away though of Brock, then she said yes. She wanted to know if she was over Brock or fell for him all over again. Sure, Brock had been very sweet to her for the past 25 days, but what would it be like after all these Valentines were over? She wanted to make sure she moved on. When she told Brock yesterday that she had a date, her heart sank seeing sorrow in his eyes. He didn't stop her, he didn't beg her not to go. He kept his promise that he would not invade her personal life.

"Mom, how could you this to dad?" Cheyenne shot the question the moment she stepped in her mom's house. She had been watching them, she had never thought her dad would be patient enough to put up with her mom's stubbornness, but he did. Even Kyra caved and finally wanted to see them back together. Barbra Jean wanted to see Brock win Reba back for all the effort he had put into impressing her. He won over every one, except the one that was his target: the love of his life.

"You're quick to forget what he did to me six years ago."

"Mom, even prisoners have their release date after they've served their time. Are you going to hold his one stupid mistake against him for the rest of his life?" Kyra remarked.

"The kids are right, Reba. Brock did make one stupid mistake and he has been living the past seven years regretting his decision." Barbra Jean came in from the kitchen and overheard what Kyra said. "For crying out loud, he was so depressed he had to take the happy pills! He cheated on you once Reba, only once. He never touched me after that one time, until I found out I was pregnant."

"Oh cut it out y'all. I forgave him for that. I'm going on this date to see if I still... you know, love him or not."

"You mean for almost a whole month that he pretty much kissed your feet, he still couldn't make you fall in love with him? I'd cave the moment I've got my car waxed!" Comment Barbra Jean; she couldn't believe how stubborn her friend could be.

"What's your heart made from? Stone? Don't you even have feelings?" Cheyenne questioned. She felt so bad for her dad. He tried his best to prove his love, but her mom didn't let it register in her heart.

"Good luck finding another love slave mom," quipped Kyra. And she thought she was stubborn.

"You guys haven't walked a mile in my shoes, you wouldn't understand." Reba was upset the way her friend and her daughters just switched sides and thought she was the evil one.

"But I-" Barbra Jean was going to protest but Reba cut her off.

"You think you do, but you don't. He wasn't the only man you ever loved, the only man you ever shared your bed with. You don't know how many nights I reached out for him in the middle of the night and found nothing but an empty bed because he was spending his night holding you. You told me yourself that you saw it coming, you always feared that he'd leave you and come back to me, you can't give him 100, but not me. I gave him everything I've got, and one day just like lightning, he told me he's leaving me to marry you. You don't know how hard it was for me to get over him. I made it look like it's easy, but no, it ain't something I want to go through again." Reba poured her heart out, reminding herself why she shouldn't give in. "I forgave him for what he did, but when you fall so hard, and you're going back to that same road, you can't help but fear that you'll see a stumbling block that make you fall again. You learn from your mistake"

"And you think he hadn't learned from his mistake?" Kyra found her opportunity to help her dad.

"And he worked so hard trying to get you back, don't you think he'll try even harder to keep you?" Cheyenne threw in her two cents. Reba was at a loss for words for a few seconds.

"I don't have to answer to any of you." She left her living room to sit and wait for her date at the chair outside the house, and thought about what her kids said. She didn't notice Brock sit next to her.

"Ready for your date?" He started conversation. Reba was startled.

"Yep, let's go." She got up and then she realized that tonight he wasn't her date. "Sorry, I have something else in my mind." She sat back down.

"I should have seized that opportunity and just grabbed you hand and put you in the car and drove off." Reba chuckled at his comment.

"Maybe you should." Brock was wondering if she was just kidding. "What are you doing here?" She didn't think she would see him today since she had a date.

"I just remembered the guy Tommy, wasn't he the one that dumped you because you wouldn't ring-a-ding with him?"

"Did I tell you about him?"

"You did when we first went out and you weren't ready. You told me to wait but you were afraid I'd dump you like the way he did." Brock recalled.

"It was thirty years ago, and I don't think he'll try anything on our first date," commented Reba starting to have second thoughts. Tommy really pressured her back then, but they were just teenagers.

"I'm going to give you a call, to give you a getaway excuse if things don't go well."

"Brock..."

"Reba, to stop worry about someone you love and cherish for almost thirty years, it's an old habit that hard to break. I'm going to call you every hour. If there's nothing I should be worried about, then you can discard my call, hit the busy button. Please..."

"Alright then. He's here now." Reba spotted a car stop in front of her house. Brock looked at the guy that taking her out on a date. He was quite handsome, and he drove a Jaguar, so he must be loaded. He watched Reba step in Tommy's car with heartache from jealousy. He knew he shouldn't wish for something to go wrong on her date, but he selfishly kept his finger crossed that this would be her very last date that wasn't with him. He called her an hour later, she discarded his call. He took that as a sign that things went well so far.

Reba had her phone in silent mode, when she saw his number flashed on her screen, her heart pounded. She almost picked up, but she decided to give Tommy a chance. However, she couldn't put her mind to the guy in front of her, it kept wandering back to the guy who just tried to call her. After dinner, Tommy told her he'd like to take her to see a movie, and she agreed to go.

"Now, Tommy, when you told me you'll take me to a movie, I didn't quite think you're going to take me to a drive-in. You remembered that was where we broke up right?"

"That's why I'm bringing you here, so we can correct what happened that night that broke us up." Reba wasn't sure what he meant; she had her cell phone ready, just in case. "You know Reba, up until today, you are the only one that ever said no to me," said Tommy after he got his car parked at the furthest spot from the screen. She now became really suspicious. "But you're not going to repeat that mistake again tonight, are you?" Reba dialed the number, but before she had chance to talk, Tommy had already captured her mouth with his. Reba struggled to get out.

"Let go of me!" She shouted at him when she was finally free.

"What's your problem?" He barked at her "You did this to me thirty years ago. But back then it was your first time and you wanted to save yourself for someone you love, but now you're not a virgin anymore, what are you holding back for? And to think about it, the guy that you were saving yourself for, did he even appreciate you? I doubt it."

"You just don't get it do you? Virgin or not, it wasn't the point, I'm not a s-lut who could sleep with just about anyone on their first date!"

"Well, how many dates does it take to get through your panties, woman?" Tommy became frustrated, Reba said no to him before and she did it again. Reba was fumed up too, he was so rude to her thirty years ago and he hadn't changed. She punched his handsome face, caused his nose to bleed

"I wouldn't sleep with you even if you're the last man on earth!" Reba got out of the car and slammed the car door so hard the car shook. She could hear him cursing and swearing. She too was angry by the way Tommy treated her. Brock gave her 25 days of Valentine already and she didn't even give him one single kiss, how dare Tommy try and take advantage of her on their first date, especially since they didn't leave on good terms thirty years ago. She walked out of the drive-in, still gripping on her cell phone as if it was her lifeline. Her cell phone rang: a call from the person that she wanted to see the most.

"Hi Brock, can you please come to pick me up at the drive-in. Long story, will talk to you later." Reba didn't have to wait long; Brock was already half way there. Reba didn't notice how fast it took for him to arrive; she got into his car and buried her face in the palm of her hands. Brock let her sit quietly, deep in her own thoughts as he slowly drove back to her house. "I'll never find someone, will I?"

"You'll always have me." Brock held her hand. "Even if after I tried everything I could and you don't want a relationship between us, we'll still have friendship. If you want, we can still grow old together as best friends. We'll take turns looking after each other, how's that sound?" Brock buttered her up. Reba smiled.

"Thanks for being patient with me." He was patient with her almost thirty years ago, he waited and waited until she was ready, and apparently he was willing to wait for her again. He picked her hand up and kissed her wrist. Reba let a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Don't mention it. You're worth the wait. And just so you know, I really appreciate what you have given to me."

"You heard?"

"Yes, you might have accidentally called me or something, but the moment I heard your voice said 'let go of me', I jumped in the car and started to drive not knowing where you were, but I heard every words he said to you. He's a jerk. I swear if I see him again, I'll punch him!"

"Already taken care of." Reba giggled. She had a bad night, but seeing Brock's sincere concern made her feel better.

"I thought I heard he was crying in pain." Brock glanced at her with a smile. "I thought you'd talk to me after you slammed the car door, but you didn't so I assumed that you didn't know you dialed my number, so I hung up and call you." Brock explained. Reba flashed him a smile.

"And just so you know, I've never regretted that I gave it to you." Reba unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over and lightly pecking his cheek. Brock spread a huge grin across his face. He parked the car in her driveway, but he wouldn't let her back to her room yet. He told her to wait; he still had to set up her 26th Valentines gift. Reba thought he wouldn't give her anything today since she kinda broke his heart by going on a date with someone else. In a way, both of them were glad she went on a date with Tommy. Reba was glad she found out what her heart desired, Brock was glad her date was a disaster, now she knew he wasn't that bad. Reba knew she had fallen for him once again, but she wanted to wait a while longer, she wanted to see what would happen after the Valentine's were over. He came back down the stairs a while later with a blindfold.

"Don't peak."

"And how the heck would I walk up the stairs?" Brock scooped her up and walked to her bedroom. He didn't have to blindfold her that early, because her surprise was in her bathroom. He could wait until she got to her room, but he didn't mind carrying her. Reba stood in the center of her bathroom when Brock removed her blindfold. She sniffed the air and noticed scented oil was lit. She gasped when the blindfold came out. Her bathroom was lit only by a few scented candles. Bathtub filled with luke-warm water with a few rose and lavender petals floating on the surface. He lay a foldable table across the bathtub that she could slide closer to her once she settled in the tub. And there was a glass of her favorite wine, a bowl of little pieces of cheese and a little vase of a red rose. He handed her her favorite book.

"Enjoy," said Brock with a flash of smile.

"Brock" He was about to close the bathroom door when Reba stopped him by calling his name. "Thank you" and she blew him a kiss. Reba enjoyed her nice warm bath and was a little startled when she came out and Brock was still in her room. She made sure her robe was securely tied. She blushed when Brock opened the notebook he gave her as one of the presents and the napkin with his kiss printed flew out. Brock grinned when he saw the napkin, there's another kiss print on top of his. Reba just added it not long ago. "You still here."

"I'm waiting to complete your Valentine's gift." He tossed a bottle to her. Reba caught it.

"What is it?" Reba read the label; she wasn't sure why he gave her a bottle of massage oil.

"A hot oil body massage after a nice warm bath," answered Brock with a mischievous smile. Reba let her jaw drop; she didn't expect this kind of a gift.

"You're kiddin' right!?" Brock sighed.

"I thought you might feel that way, so here." He walked up to her and gave her a piece of paper. "A day spa certificate." It just dawned on her that his past 25 gifts weren't any store bought stuff. This one was the first. Reba stared at the certificate in her hand and massage oil in another, as Brock was leaving her room.

"Brock." He stopped by the door and turned his head her way. Reba tossed the massage oil bottle back to him. "Give me a few minutes to get ready." Brock was beaming. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it waiting to re-enter. He knocked a few minutes later and Reba let him in. His heart pounded a thousand beats a minutes seeing her lying on the bed, face down and only a towel covered her behind, waiting for her body massage he promised. He had earned her trust, and she let him touch her body again. "If you try anything, you won't get within three feet of me again." She just had to let him know that she wasn't ready for anything more, but Brock wasn't gonna rush and risk, he'd take his time like he did almost thirty years ago. He knew she was worth waiting. Reba got goose bumps when she felt his hands on her bare back, massaging her tense muscles. He lingered, took all the time he could, before moving down to her lower back and her legs. He didn't try anything, but Reba was fighting the temptation to change her mind and just roll over on her back and rip his clothes off. The first fifteen-minute was hard to fight, but when she got used to his hands massaging her skin and not trying to be seductive, she became more relaxed. The next thing Brock knew, she felt asleep. She rolled on to her side to get comfortable. Brock bounced off the bed and quickly covered her naked body with the blanket. That should be enough massage for tonight. He kissed her cheek, whispered good night in her ear and turned off the light. "Brock" he once again got stopped at the door. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He replied before he went back to his place.

Reba woke up finding herself naked on the bed, and her heart skipped a beat. She recollected every moment after she stepped out of the bathroom and remembered that Brock didn't do anything more than give her body massage that he promised. But there's a chance that he might have saw her naked though... oh well nothing he hadn't seen before anyway. She reached the jar of heart-shaped note that Brock wrote 'I love you because...' and randomly picked one up. She read one of them every day before she started her day. And today he loved her because her smile always brightened his world. Reba smiled big, she loved these little notes, they made her start her days feeling loved. Reba hurried to put her robe on when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Brock came in with another breakfast in bed. Reba put the heart-shaped paper back in the jar and put it away, hoping Brock didn't catch her reading them. Well, he did. That was why he had a playful grin on his face. He was happy that the effort that he put on cutting those papers and hand writing each one of them was paying off.

"Got you some breakfast and once you finish, we're going out." Brock placed the tray in front of her.

"Where are we going?" Reba started to get accustomed to being pampered

"Nowhere fancy. Wear something comfortable, jeans and t-shirt would do."

"My last Valentine's gift isn't it?" She missed the attention he had given her already.

"It's extra special, you'll see."

"You know, you made me gain almost two pounds with all this pampering. All the dinners and I hardly lift a finger, and barely have time to exercise." Reba complained, but she still enjoyed her hearty breakfast.

"You gained two pounds? For what I saw last night, I can assure you that you still have a great body. Even better than when I saw you last time." Even her neck turned red after his comment. He did see her naked! Although she kept telling herself that nothing he hadn't seen before, but still couldn't help but feeling bashful.

"I'm done eating, now get out so I could get dress. I don't care what you see before, but you ain't gonna see that again!" Brock shook his head and chuckled, he took the tray down to the kitchen and he waited for her to get ready. Reba wore jeans and a white tank top. He said to dress comfortable. He complimented how sexy she looked, the way her tank top contoured her figure. Reba smiled coyly realizing that he saw more than what he was suppose to last night. Brock took her by the hand, ready to give her the last gift for this year. He kept his fingers crossed that she would love it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Road Trip To The Destiny - 12**

Brock had asked Kyra for little help with the last Valentines he planned. Kyra went through her mom's closet, looking for her leather jacket. He helped Reba put on her leather jacket on top of her white tank top. Reba understood the moment she saw his Harley parked in the driveway. He was going to take her out of a bike ride like the way they used to do when they were in college.

"Are you going to touch the break every fifteen minutes to have my chest crashing against your back?" Quipped Reba, positioning herself on the back seat of the motorcycle.

"I'd forgotten about that. Thanks for the tip." He let the bike move a little and put on a break, causing Reba to crash into his back. She pounded on his shoulder. Brock laughed while protecting himself from getting hit. "We'll go on the interstate, hold on tight." He told her before leaving. Reba wrapped her arms around his middle loosely. But she held him tighter as the bike moved faster on the interstate. He felt her body press against his back. She rested her head on his shoulder. Brock turned his head a little to glance at her. He let go of one hand and placed it on top of hers that was wrapping around him. Reba kissed his jaw line just as he turned her side. Brock startled a little, he didn't expect that.

"Oops, sorry, I shouldn't distract you." Reba apologized feeling the bike swirve a little.

"I'm prepared now, do it again. Please..." Reba smiled and kissed him again on his cheek. Brock really wanted to park the bike and kiss her, but he focused on the road, for now.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Can't you give me a hint?"

"It'd take us almost four hours to get there."

"What?"

"I know, it sounds kinda far, but trust me, it's worth it."

"I'm gonna miss all these surprises starting tomorrow."

"I spoiled you, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, but I don't mind, really, spoil me any time you want, don't have to wait for Valentines" Reba playfully suggested.

"We'll see" Brock replied with a grin. "How's Helene and JV?"

"They are doing fine. Daddy said he likes listening to mama's made up memories. He lets her talk and pictures those moments with her." Reba let out a sigh.

"They are doing fine the way they are, honey. They always have each other, that's what important."

"I guess you're right." Reba rested her head on his back, arms still wrapped around his body. "Do you think we'll ever be like them?"

"Nha..." Brock replied, "We won't be. I can't hunt and you don't like fishing."

"I didn't mean that!"

"I'm just kidding. Yes we'll grow old together like them." Reba didn't reply, but she pondered on his statement. Brock continued to make light conversation. Reba spread a sweet grin when they arrived at the destination. She got off the bike and stared at the view with her arms crossed. The place where they shared they first passionate kiss.

"You really like taking me down the memory lane, don't you?"

"I have two places in mind that I want us to recreate the moment: the beach, or the golf course." Reba hit him. "Yeah, I kinda guessed I have better chance at the beach. I still have the IOU note you know." Brock stared into her eyes. Reba pecked his lips three times for the cost of salad.

"I'll pay you later for the cost of steak, but thinking about food is making me hungry. Let's go have some lunch first." Reba acted like those kisses didn't have any effect on her, yet her heart was begging for more. Brock was still a little startled, he didn't think Reba would kiss him, and it was three quick pecks, he didn't have much time to respond. He'd collect at least one deeper kiss when she paid for the steak, and he swore he wouldn't let her go easily when she paid for the pie. However, thinking of food made him hungry too, so they went to a restaurant nearby to have some lunch. "You should have told me you're taking me to the beach."

"Then that wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"So I could pack some sun screen and a bathing suit with me." Reba bit her bottom lips. Why did she mention a bathing suit?

"Hmm... How about skinny dipping?" Brock suggested with a mischievous grin

"That's sound like a good idea, maybe we could get a hotel room, and have sex till dawn," replied Reba looking serious.

"You're kidding right?" Brock couldn't believe his ears

"You started it!"

"If I wasn't kidding, that's mean we could get a hotel room?" Asked Brock wishfully

"You weren't kidding, but I still am. No way in a million years I would skinny dip, and no, we're not going to spent the night together tonight."

"Ah man... Oh well, we could go to a superstore and get those things you need. First, I thought we would walk around town, and have dinner at a seafood restaurant and watching the sunset in the evening, watching the stars at night. But swimming sounds like a better plan."

"We can still visit the town, and later in the afternoon we can go for a swim. The Sun is too harsh for my skin around this time anyway." After lunch he took her to a superstore to get sunscreen and Reba found a nice one piece swimsuit and two beach towels: One for him and one for her. He put the stuff they bought into the saddlebag, and they walked hand in hand in the town. The weather was hot so they each got a bar of ice cream. "Yours looks good," commented Reba licking her lips. She got a chocolate-covered vanilla ice cream, Brock got a chocolate-covered mint ice cream.

"Try it." He let her took a bite.

"Mmm Mmm... minty."

"There's a piece of chocolate at the corner of your lip"

"Really? Where?"

"Here" Reba lost the strength of her hand and dropped the ice cream on the floor when she felt his tongue swipe at the corner of her lip.

"Ah!" Cried Reba seeing her ice cream land on the ground. She picked it up and threw it in the garbage before glared at Brock with her arm crossed, her cheek pink, and her heart pounded. "You owe me a bar of ice cream, mister!"

"Share it with me then, you wouldn't finish a whole bar, I'm sure." And they shared that bar of ice cream. Reba finished the last bite.

"There's mint ice cream at the corner of your lip," stated Reba glancing at his lips.

"Where?" He lowered his head closer expecting her to kiss it off. Reba giggled and wiped it off for him with a napkin. Brock pouted. Reba pecked his lips.

"I owe you 10 more for the steak"

"10? Shouldn't it be 11?"

"You got one when you made me drop my ice cream."

"That doesn't count!" Reba childishly stuck her tongue at him. Brock determined not to be caught of guard again for the other 10 kisses. But he lost one when he helped her apply the sunscreen on her back she turned around and peck his lips when his hands were busy. "That's unfair, I want a kiss that make my heart stop," cried Brock when he lost another opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"You mean the kiss of death like a gangster movie?" Reba quipped

"Not that kind of kiss! This!" Brock couldn't resist anymore, he wanted her to be the one who initiated the kiss, but he just couldn't help it. He was relieved and full of joy when he felt Reba kiss him back. Yep that kiss made both hearts stop beating for a few seconds, and then it raced faster than ever. Their first passionate kiss in seven years, the wildfire reignited. They let out a long heavy sigh after the kiss finally broke off.

"I want to go in the water." Commented Reba pacing into the salty water. She needed to put out the fire that rushed through her entire body. The kiss was so devastating. No one could ever kiss her like he did. Reba felt his arms wrapped around her. She stepped away from his embrace. "Brock... Can you please wait a while longer? I admit, I enjoy our times together, but I need a little more time."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you like that. But honey, I just want to hold you in my arms again. And I promise nothing will happen unless you want to. I won't kiss you again until I get your permission. But please let me hold you." Reba stepped back in his arms, holding on to each other. Reba pushed him into the water when he wasn't pay attention. He chased her down and they played in the waves for a while and lay on the beach soaking in the evening sun. They went and took a shower at a public bathroom and returned to the beach and walked hand in hand listening to the waves, deep in their own thoughts. Brock pulled out a piece of driftwood from his pocket. Reba remembered it from the first night they walked hand in hand along this beach. It was the first night they kissed passionately rolling on the beach under the sky. Reba told him she wasn't ready to go all the way yet, and he promised to wait.

He sat her down on a rock in an isolated area after walking for a while

"I don't have a guitar, but I want to sing you a song." Reba smiled as he kneel down in front of her staring into her eyes and clear his throat.

_You look pretty as a picture;  
With those flowers in your hair  
Years from now I will remember;  
This vow I made to show I care  
Even as the flowers fade to brown;  
I will love you then as I do now_

I give you my word,  
I swear that I will;  
Love you until,  
time stands still  
Forever I'm yours;  
for better or worse  
I'll stand before God and give you my word  
Oh, I do... Give you my word

There must be somebody watching;  
Over me from up above  
'Cause they've sent me an angel;  
Knowing we'd make a perfect love  
I don't know if words can go as deep;  
But here's my promise I will keep

I give you my word,  
I swear that I will;  
Love you until,  
time stands still  
Forever I'm yours;  
for better or worse  
I'll stand before God and give you my word  
Oh, I do... Give you my word

With God as my witness,  
let the lightning strike me down  
If I should ever break this promise made on sacred ground

I give you my word,  
I swear that I will;  
Love you until,  
time stands still  
Forever I'm yours;  
for better or worse  
I'll stand before God and give you my word  
Oh, I do... Give you my word 

Reba was in tears listening to his message, his sweet voice combined with the rhythm of the waves that hit the shore. It was the sweetest sound of all. He gave her the last Valentine's gift for the year at the end of the song, a promise ring: a friendship ring, not an engagement ring, since she wasn't ready. He slipped it in her middle finger.

"Promise...?" Reba couldn't complete the question, but Brock knew what she wanted to know.

"'Til death do us part." Brock determined. Reba threw herself at him and she kissed him passionately. She would give him a chance. She would date him again. And someday, soon, when she's truly ready, they would be together again.

--

Song: I give you my word  
Artist: George Fox  
/images/igiveyoumyword.mp3  
or listen to in via youtube  
/watch?v1N4e1hH6aFc


	13. Chapter 13

**Road Trip To The Destiny - 13**

Brock and Reba were walking hand in hand along the beach, only the moonlight lit their way. They stopped and kissed every once in a while. They recreated the night of their sweet memories.

"I think we should head back, it's getting late." Reba looked at her watch, it was almost eleven at night. It would take them almost four hours to get home.

"Are you sure you don't want to rent a hotel and make love till dawn?" Brock suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, how about we do that when the sky's falling?" Reba quipped. She wanted to take things slow, starting things over again.

"Can you work your magic?" Brock playfully asked the sky. Reba giggled and slapped his arms.

"Don't tempt God!"

"A man can dream, can't he?" Remarked Brock, placing another passionate kiss on her lips.

"Didn't you promise you wouldn't kiss me like that again until you got my permission?" Reba teasingly questioned after they broke the kiss.

"Well, I kinda assumed that I got your permission. Didn't I?"

"Of course you do." Reba confirmed by giving him a kiss that made his heart stop for a few seconds. She broke the kiss and they both let out a satisfied sigh. They laughed at each other's reaction after the kiss. "We should really get going or else we'll be here kissing all night."

"I wouldn't mind, since we don't have to work tomorrow, we could kiss and cuddle all night if you want to."

"Maybe next time." Reba winked "But would you be okay driving back by yourself?" Reba was concerned. She positioned herself on the back of the bike, and wrapped her arms around him. Brock turned around to collect one last kiss before he started driving.

"I'll be fine, honey. I took a nap on the beach." Brock was fine driving back home; he wasn't tired. However, the weather wasn't fine. It started to rain and they weren't even half way home.

"Let's stop and get a hotel room. You can't drive in this condition." Reba started to worry about the amount of rain that started to pour. Brock exited at the next exit and looked for a decent hotel. They were soaking wet when they were checking in.

"I'm sorry sir, but all rooms with two beds are all gone. There's a conference nearby. We have one room left with a queen bed, would that be all right?" Just as the desk clerk finished her question, they heard a loud clap of thunder. Reba jumped a little. Brock glanced at Reba, silently asking if that would be all right?

"Fine, we'll take it."

"You sure?" Asked Brock, wondering if Reba knew what she got herself into. Reba wouldn't want to be on the road on a motorbike in weather like this. She thought about them spending almost two weeks together in a same bed when they went to her parent's place before, and he was pretty good a keeping his distance. However, she wasn't prepared for the fact that they didn't have clean clothes to wear. She only realized that fact when she wanted to go have a shower and had nothing to put on. The clothes she wore were wet, and the only thing she had bought was a swimsuit.

"We're leaving as soon as the storm is over." Brock turned on the TV to the weather channel.

"Err... honey... The storm is expected to be all night."

"WHAT??" Reba smacked him upside his head. "You mo-ron! You should have checked the forecast before we came here!"

"Ouch! I did! I watched it on the CW. It said clear sky."

"The CW? I don't watch that station since they cancelled my favorite show, and you've just proved they're not reliable!"

"Honey...Why are you so upset?"

"Brock, I'm not going to wear nothing but a towel, walking around the room while you're in here with me! Let alone spend the whole night in the same bed with you naked!"

"Do you want me to go find another hotel?" The thunder continued to roar. Reba didn't like the sound of angry sky.

"I can't send you out in the weather like this! This is all your fault!"

"How's that?"

"You asked for the sky to fall!"

"Oh yeah, what do you know? I have that power." Brock chuckled. Reba gave him a deadly glare. "Honey, what do you want me to do? Tell me I'll do it."

"I don't know Brock, what option do I have?" Reba took out her leather jacket that was soaking wet, she was afraid it might shrink. The air conditioning in the room was getting too cold; she had goose bumps.

"Er... darling... you may want to put your jacket back on. You're wearing white, and well..." Reba looked down, her white tank top was soaking wet, and it became see-through, and her white lace bra didn't help hiding the beautiful view. She quickly turned her back at him. Reba jumped a mile when Brock wrapped his arms around her. "Reba, what's wrong? I thought you're accepting me back."

"I am. That's why I want us to take things slow, one step at a time. Not sleeping naked in the same bed the first night we agree to get back together."

"It'd be very hard for me to resist you, but I'll try. Since I promised you nothing will happen unless you want it to happen."

"And guess what I'm afraid of?" Reba mumbled. Brock spread a grin from ear to ear.

"If something would happen, will you regret it?"

"I don't know. I don't want to and I want to. I don't know what I want."

"Why don't you go have a nice warm shower, you look kinda cold." Reba put her arms across her chest. "And if after you finish your shower, you don't want it to happen, it won't happen." She wasn't sure if she wanted to go all the way with him yet. "Oh I just remember, this will definitely put your mind at ease, I didn't pack any little blue pills with me. How's that? Feel better?" Reba chuckled while shaking her head. She went and took a nice warm shower. She nervously came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel that barely covered her hips and showed a good amount of her cleavage. Brock's heart started to race. It became harder for him to breath. He felt like the room temperature began to rise. Reba sheepishly smiled at him. He started to doubt if he needed those little blue pills because of his age or because he couldn't put himself in the mood when he was with Barbra Jean.

"Stop staring at me!" Her heart started to pound by his gaze. Brock just caught himself gawking at her beautiful body. There were a few drops of water on her shoulder. That was driving him insane. He fought his temptation not to pull her to his chest. He went to take his shower, make that a cold shower! He came out and saw Reba trying to dry their soaking wet clothes with the beach towel, hoping even if it wasn't completely dry, it would be just damp enough to wear back home. Reba didn't notice he was watching when she reached for a coat hanger to hang the damp clothes. Brock could have sworn he had a minor heart attack when her towel accidentally slid off her body. Reba picked up the towel and quickly wrapped it back on. She turned sharply at the sound of gasping.

"I'm sorry I was about to ask if you need any help."

"Yes, if you could look anyway but my way, that would help a lot," replied Reba turning different shades of red.

"I can't help it, you're gorgeous," said Brock holding her upper arms and kissing off those few drops of water that were still on her shoulder. Reba's breath began to quicken. Brock used all the strength he had to stop. He sighed. "Well, I'm going to bed." Brock slid under the blanket still turning her way. Reba took a deep breath in and sat down on the bed. There was no extra pillow for her to use to separate them. She slid under the blanket next to him, praying that her towel would remain in place through the night. She reached over to turn off the light, the towel became lose again and she quickly secured it. She lay on the edge of the bed, almost rolling off the bed when Brock rolled over to give her a good night kiss. "Can we cuddle?" In the dark Reba glared at him. "Okay, I take that as a no." Brock rolled over on his back. They both couldn't sleep; they were lying, listening to the rain. Thunder still roared, and the sound was getting closer by the minute.

"Oh God!" The room lit up by lightning and a loud clap of thunder shook the room. It made Reba jump and gasp.

"You never liked thunder and lightning, don't you?" He tried to pull her closer for support. Reba shook her head. She hated thunder, it sounded like God was angry. Reba snuggled next to him when another sheet of lightning lit up the room. Brock held her close. He hugged her tighter every time she jumped until the sound of thunder began to arrive noticeable later than the lightning. The storm was passing. Now Reba started to relax. She was so tense when the storm clouds were above them, she didn't even notice her towel became lose and slide off her body as she was moving closer to him. Brock could feel her naked body was pressing against his. He couldn't resist. He kissed her. And the moment that she deepened the kiss, they flushed 'taking things slow' down the drain. It looked like heaven favored him tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Road Trip To The Destiny - 14**

Brock was singing in his sleep, and was woken up by Reba pounding his chest.

"Ouch! Ouch! Awwh! What's that for?"

"You mo-ron! What the heck happened to 'I didn't pack the little blue pills with me' crap?" Exclaimed Reba, after recollecting what they had done all night.

"Apparently, with you, I don't need it." Brock still grinned and tried to hold her hands and make her stop hitting him. "Honey... You're not regretting this are you?" He pulled her head down to his chest trying to stop her from struggling.

"I wanted us to take it slow." Reba pouted.

"I didn't rush through the process, did I?" Brock kidded, "Well then I should pay extra attention next time."

"That's not what I meant!" Reba hit him again while turning red. "I wanted us to go on at least a few dates, getting to know each other again. I guess that ain't gonna happen anymore, is it?"

"We'll still go on dates. We'll be boyfriend and girlfriend. I'll pick you up from home, and we'll go on a date, then I'll drop you off and collect just a good night kiss." Brock buttered her up. He came this far. He didn't want to lose her for any reason. He'd do everything to keep her.

"But we have nothing left to look forward to." Reba placed her hand on his chest, twirling his chest hairs around her finger.

"Honey, I'll always look forward to the next time, every time. And we have plenty to look forward to. Like what will you be wearing before I take it off." Brock kissed her on the top of her head and wrapped her closer to his body.

"I have headache, and I'm in pain all over, and I'm cold," complained Reba, shivering. Brock repositioned himself so he could pull her even closer to his chest. Reba felt a little weird... Of course she was satisfied from last night, but her whole body was in pain. "Can you sing to me again?" Reba requested, snuggling in his arms and closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep, listening to his voice. Brock felt her body was a little too warm. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead, her face looked flushed, her skin felt hot.

"Oh no..." Just as he suspected, Reba had fever. They couldn't go home yet because it was still raining. And Reba felt cold while her body temperature rose. Brock blamed himself for taking her out on a bike ride in the rain. And she was cold from the air conditioner that set to very cool when she was soaking wet. He extended their stay until at least the rainstorm cleared. Reba still didn't have any dry clothes to wear. He made sure he tucked her in the bed and raised the room temperature a little, to warm her up and he put on his damp clothes, and rode his bike in the rain to go get medicine at a pharmacy, and went to a store to get her some new outfit that she could wear. He got something for himself as well. He returned to the hotel, soaking wet from the rain, but he got all essentials they needed. He took his wet clothes off and wore a towel. He measured her temperature, and confirmed that she had fever. He used a wet face clothe to wipe her arms, legs and joint to reduce the heat. Although Reba was a strong person, but when she was sick, she wouldn't try to be stubborn. She let him take care of her.

"Is it still raining?" Reba opened her eyes and saw Brock's hair was wet, while he was giving her a sponge bath.

"Honey, if you want to go home first, I'll call Van to pick you up, and I'll slowly drive home. We're only about three hours away," suggested Brock, his voice filled with worry.

"No I want to stay here with you until it stops raining. I'd rather ride around with you." Reba smiled. Even when she was sick, her smile was still beautiful. Brock tucked her hair behind her ears and looked deep into her eyes, telling her how much he loved her without even letting out a sound. Reba's eyes started to water. She could read it from his eyes. He silently apologized for everything he had done. She could see their future in his eyes. She could see they grew old together. She could see his devotion.

"Why are you crying?" Brock wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks with his thumbs. He smiled, and held her head against his chest. Reba was speechless and silently let the tear fall. "I ordered some chicken noodle soup from the hotel's restaurant. It should be up here soon." Brock pet her back. And just like on cue, room service knocked on the door. Brock went to open. He wore just a towel, his head still wet from the rain. He got the tray from the guy and set it on the table, before he returned back to the bed and helped her up. He just realized that she still wore nothing. He picked up the stuff he bought and brought out a set of flannel pajamas for Reba to put it on to keep her body warm.

"You shouldn't have gone out in the rain."

"Honey, you need medicine. And as much as I enjoy seeing you naked, but you need dry clothes to keep you warm, so you'll feel better soon." Brock felt the fever starting to get a hold of him too, but he ignored his own illness. It was Reba that he worried about.

"Did you get some dry clothes for yourself too?"

"I do, got a pair of jeans and a T-shirt." Brock went to get a glass of water for Reba, so she could take medicine to reduce the fever.

"Can I see what you got for me?" Reba requested with a loving smile. Brock leaned over to kiss her flushed cheek and went to get the bags to show her what he bought. He got her a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve cotton shirt.

"I sent both jackets out for dry cleaning. So our jackets will be dry by the time we go back home." Reba smiled taking her medicine and went back to bed. Brock had taken care of her. He hardly slept at night; he gave her a sponge bath a few times to reduce her temperature. When Reba broke a sweat when her fever was passing, she kept kicking the blanket off her body during the night, Brock made sure to cover her under the blanket to keep her warm. They spent about three days in the hotel until Reba was well enough to go home, and the rainstorm had passed.

"Thank you for taking care of me for these few days." Reba thanked him with a sweet kiss. She wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't feel well or Brock's body was a little colder than usual. "Brock are you all right?" She put her hand on his forehead checking temperature an old fashion way.

"I'm fine, honey. Just a little bit tired, that's all. I'll have a good night sleep tonight and we'll head back home tomorrow morning." Brock brushed of a strand of her hair to have a full view of her beautiful face.

"Brock... Are you being nice to me because I need you lately? From my mom being sick, and I need mental support?"

"No Reba, I'm here with you because I want to be," answered Brock staring in to her eyes. "I don't care if you need me or not, but as long as you still want me. I'm here. I'm tired of being a hero. I don't want to be a hero anymore. I just want to be a husband: your husband." Reba had misty eyes from his sincere comment. She kissed him with all her heart.

"That's all I ever wanted." Reba whispered into his ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he laid her down gently on the bed. "I don't regret what happened between us, Brock. And I won't be." Brock grinned before planting a romantic kiss on her lips. He took her comment as permission to let him do what he pleased. They woke up in each other's arms just like a few mornings ago, but instead of hitting him. She smiled sheepishly at him and greeted him with a good morning kiss. Brock looked tired and exhausted, yet he grinned from ear to ear. He helped her to his Harley and told her to hold on tight. The weather was a little cool from a few days of rain. Reba felt Brock was shivering in her arms. She started to worry.

"I'm fine, honey. We're almost home." Brock let go of one hand and placed on hers that wrapped around him. Reba kissed his shoulder. Brock talked less than when they went to the beach. Reba assumed he could be a little tired. Once they got home, Reba would tell him that he could rest in her room. She would cook his favorite meal and have romantic dinner together, and she would tell him to screw that 'taking things slow'. He wanted her and she wanted him. That's all that mattered. "We're almost home" said Brock, his voice trembled a little. He safely stopped in her driveway.

"Thanks Brock. I really enjoyed our little trip together." She pecked his cheek getting off the bike. The moment she stood on her own two feet, Reba screamed at the top of her lungs.

"BROCK!!" He fell to the ground, taking his Harley down with him as he blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Road Trip To The Destiny - 15**

Reba took a ride in the ambulance. She kept calling his name, hoping he would respond with no avail; Brock remained unconscious. As the paramedic wheeled Brock into emergency, Reba never let go of his hand.

"Mom, what happened?" Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake came to visit. Van, Barbra Jean and the young kids were waiting their turn outside in the waiting area.

"He's in a coma, 'cause by pneumonia. He didn't feel well when we were at the hotel, but he still went out in the rain when I had a fever to get me some medicine. He was busy taking care of me and neglected his own health. He used his body to protect me from the cold wind on the ride back home. He held on until he was sure that I was safe. And he collapsed." Reba explained to the kids while tears rolled down her cheeks. "I should have known; he was tired. He kept himself awake to make sure I had a good night sleep. I should have let him rest. I should have paid more attention to how he felt." Brock also had a broken leg; his bike crushed one of his legs when he fell. Barbra Jean and the kids took turns mentally supporting Reba. Brock was in a coma and under doctor's care, but Reba whom just recovered from the fever, wasn't going anywhere.

"Mom, you've got to eat!" Kyra tried to make her mom eat something after a whole day in the hospital. Reba didn't even have any solid food in her body. They had to drag Reba to the cafeteria because she couldn't eat in the Intensive Care Unit.

"But what if he wakes up and doesn't see anyone?"

"Cheyenne will be here to let him know that you're in the cafeteria when he wakes up."

"But I want to be here when he wakes up."

"If you don't eat, then he might not get to see you wake up. You need food and plenty of rest."

"But your dad..."

"He has a feeding tube, and he's sleeping. Don't you worry about him. Take care of yourself." Kyra persisted; she was worried about both her parents. Reba walked to Brock's side, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be back soon, I promised." She whispered before leaving the ICU to get a quick bite to eat. She took half a spoon of soup and she rushed Kyra to get back.

"No mom, we're not going anywhere until you finish that bowl of soup." Kyra stayed firm. Reba almost shoved everything in her mouth to finish it as soon as possible to return to see Brock. But Kyra slowed her down. "Mom, dad wouldn't be happy if he knew that you didn't take care of yourself. You are doing this to yourself after he nursed you back to health? He put his sickness aside to make sure you're fine. How do you think he'd like it if he found out that you neglected taking care of the love of his life?" Kyra sighed. "If you love him, and want to see him again, you have to eat and rest. You don't want him to wake up to find out that you too are in coma, do you?"

Reba noted ever words that Kyra said; 'If you love him'. Of course she loved him. But she hadn't told him yet. Why didn't she tell him? She should have told him. How happy would he be if she had told him? Reba took the time to finish her bowl of soup, and she went back to see him. She sat and stared at him until a nurse told her to go home, visiting hours were over.

"I'll come back tomorrow. I have a lot of things to tell you, wake up and talk to me tomorrow, okay?" She whispered, hoping he would hear what she had to say. "I love you." She kissed him on his forehead before leaving with Kyra, who volunteered to take care of her. Cheyenne was pregnant, and she too had to take care of herself, Barbra Jean would take care of Henry and Jake. They all prayed for Brock to regain his consciousness soon.

Reba tossed and turned in her bed. She missed his embrace; she missed falling asleep in his arms. She missed him. She tried to rest, because Brock would only be upset if he knew she was worried about him and didn't take care of herself. She tried to think about the happy time they shared. That only brought tears in her eyes, why didn't she treasure them? Why did she let it pass? When they went to visit her parents, how many times did he try to hug her and she just struggled to get out. She wanted him to hug her now, but now he couldn't. If he could just wrap his arms around her again, she would never move, for fear that she would never have that chance to be in his embrace again. She looked at the pillowcase that said 'I wish I was here. Love Brock.' and she broke down. She wished he was here too. She couldn't sleep in her own room. She went and slept on the couch, but she took the pillow that was supposed to be his with her to the couch. She cuddled with it all night and fell asleep with teardrops hanging in the corner of her eyes.

At a crack of dawn, Reba got up and went to have shower before waking Kyra up to drive her to the hospital. She wanted to go see Brock as soon as possible, just in case he woke up in the middle of the night and didn't see anyone. Reba went to the ICU; there he was, still sleeping peacefully, no sign of waking up.

"Brock honey, please wake up and talk to me. I have yet to tell you I love you. Please wake up and hear me." She pleaded. All she got in respond was his steady breath that showed that he still alive.

It was just last month that he tried to impress her. He gave her a day of his service, and she made him do all the dirty work. If only she would have that again, she would tell him to just hold her hand. He gave her 27 'Yes Dear' cards and he would do everything she commanded, and she said she would ask him to go away. Now she wanted to use all those cards for a minute that he would wake up and be with her. He gave her a jar full of messages saying why he loved her. She should have done the same and told him why she loved him. There was a scrapbook and a notebook that held their sweet memories and he said he wished they could do that again. If only he would wake up, she would make sure to recreate all those sweet moments with him.

_"I give you my word,  
I swear that I will;  
Love you until,  
time stands still  
Forever I'm yours;  
for better or worse  
I'll stand before God and give you my word  
Oh, I do... Give you my word"_

Reba cupped his cheek with her trembling hand and sang to him, she didn't remember the whole song; she only remembered that part. And she gave him her word that she too would love him until time stood still. He asked her to slow dance with him and she said no. Now she wanted to dance with him, but he wouldn't be able to dance with a broken leg. She shouldn't have said no. She should have just stepped into his arms and indulged every second with him.

'It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all. But it's even better when you get the love you thought you've lost back in your arms.' She could only pray that God would give her another chance, and she would make sure not to lose him again. She would hold him tight. And there's also a jigsaw puzzle he gave her, she would put the last piece in and make it a complete picture, and she would show it to him when he open his eyes. She could picture his reaction when he see it; he would smile, and he would pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. Lord, how she yearned for him to kiss her again.

He always loved kissing her. Reba smiled through her tears thinking about the bill for the meal he lovingly prepared. She paid it with an IOU. She should have paid it with loving kisses when she had her chance, and she should have given him plenty of tips.

"When you wake up, I'll pay you for every meal I ever ate, every snack I took. It'll take me eternity to pay off all my debt. But I don't mind. And I'm looking forward to you collecting every single one of them." Reba determined while planting a loving kiss at the corner of his lips. If he wasn't in coma, he would turn his head over and try to deepen the kiss. She knew, he always tried, and from now on, she would let him. She wouldn't mind if he would steal a kiss or two, and maybe she would steal some from him too.

"I hope you can hear me saying this. Reba misses Brock, and Reba loves Brock too, with all her heart." She whispered next to his ear. A tear dropped next to his pillow.

She remained by his side for him to wake up and tell her he loved her again, and she would reply with the same statement. Dear Lord, how she longed to hear his voice again. However, four days went by, still no sign of him regaining his consciousness. The family began to worry about her health. She hardly ate, and she hardly slept. She would come to see him the moment they let her in, and leave only when they asked her to leave.

"Mom, please don't do this to yourself." Kyra plead. Her mom woke her up to drive her to the hospital like every day. She didn't mind, but she also wanted her mom to have a good rest. Reba had been sleeping on the couch since Brock was in the hospital. She was exhausted.

"He would wake up today Kyra, I know he would. I want to be there when he wakes up so he wouldn't feel all alone." Reba had been telling herself everyday that today he would wake up. However, it had been five days now, and she continued to hope. One of these days, he would wake up. Kyra drove her to the hospital, and like every day, Reba would tell her to go back home, she would be fine being left alone with Brock and to pick her up after the visiting hours. Kyra would come back at lunch, to make sure her mom had something to eat, and again at dinnertime. As Kyra was leaving after dinner, one of the nurses approached her and told her not to come back for her mom. They would let her stay overnight with Brock.

Reba never lost hope. She sat by his side talking to him as if he could hear her. She told him that she loved him, and would continue to love him even after that fake rose died. She kissed him just about anywhere she could. She fiddled with the ring he gave her; she reminisced about the night they walked along the beach under the moonlight, listening to the sounds of waves hitting the shore. He sang a beautiful song to her before putting this ring on her finger.

_I give you my word,  
I swear that I will;  
Love you until,  
time stands still  
Forever I'm yours;  
for better or worse  
I'll stand before God and give you my word  
Oh, I do... Give you my word_

"You mo-ron, you promise me you'll grow old with me, then why don't you get up and do what you promised?" Reba buried her face in his chest; soaking his hospital gown with her tears, weakly pounding his shoulder. "I don't want to be alone, I want you here with me. Please wake up and tell me you love me as much as I love you. Please open your eyes and look at me... Please..." Brock's chest still heaved up and down steady and no sign of gaining his consciousness not matter how much she cried and begged. He still didn't respond. All Reba could do now was pray. She prayed that God would return him to her, to give her one more chance, just one more chance, and she would never take him for granted ever again. She would treasure every second with him as if it was the last.

"Heaven please, don't take him away from me." She was down on her knees and she prayed. Dear Lord, please answer her lonely prayer.


	16. Chapter 16

-- 16 --

Reba rested her head on the side of his body with one hand holding his. Sometimes she would be so tired, she fell asleep: just like this time. The nurse gave her a blanket to wrap around her shoulder. Reba was holding his hand and had her eyes closed with tears still visible on her cheeks. She had been crying a lot for the past six days. Nevertheless, she never stopped believing that he would regain his consciousness and tell her he loved her again. Reba felt a hand weakly pat her head. She opened her eyes and met with his. Brock tried to say something to her but he started to cough. The nurse rushed in to check on him. Reba gasped, she covered her mouth with her hand. Her prayers had been answered. Brock woke up. As he continued to cough, he locked his eyes on hers, begging her to stay. Reba was speechless. They silently communicated with eye contact. The nurse called the doctor to come in and check on Brock. The doctor was pleased with the results. The moisture in his lungs was greatly reduced. When Brock stopped coughing and the nurse left them alone, Brock smiled weakly at the love of his life.

"Honey, why are you crying?"

"I'm afraid to lose you. I don't want to lose you. I love you, Brock." Reba made sure he knew how exactly she felt, just in case this would be the last time he would ever heard. Brock smiled and parted his arms; Reba threw herself between them. He hugged her again.

"I'm glad to finally hear you say you love me again. I love you." Brock kissed her on the top of her head. Reba couldn't say one more word. She remained in his arms, soaked his hospital gown with her tears again, but this time it was happy tears. "You look tired, did you rest well?" Even with the feeding tube and oxygen tube still attached to him, he worried about her.

"I do have some rest."

"Falling asleep on a chair is not resting," said Brock with a grin. "Honey, why don't you go home and have a good night sleep? I'm fine now."

"No Brock, I'm not going anywhere. I pray every day for you to wake up, I'm not about to leave you the moment I have you back." Reba protested. Brock gently rubbed her back.

"I was here with you all these times. I heard everything you said. I tried to answer, but I can't move my lips. And I'm looking forward to collect the payments for all those meals you had." Reba chuckled with tears. She spread a smile the first time since the moment he fell. She kissed at the corner of his lips, Brock tried to deepen the kiss without success, the oxygen tube was in their way. "And my favorite one is 'Reba loves Brock'." He smiled, they both smiled. "If I had known that by going into a coma, would make you admit that you still love me, I would have done that seven years ago."

"You never know the value of what you have, until you almost lose it, I guess." Reba stared into his eyes cupping his face. She almost lost him. "The kids are gonna be happy that you woke up. They're here every day, taking turns to keep me company. Barbra Jean was here too as often as she could. She and Cheyenne took turns looking after Elizabeth and Henry. Van helped me with all my paperwork that I should have done but couldn't find the strength to do so. We may be a dysfunctional family, but who would have thought, in a time like this, we stood up for one another." Reba told him what was going on when he was asleep for six days. Reba spread the news that he woke up to her family; they all came to visit the moment they heard. They all told Brock how worried Reba was; they wanted Brock to know how much she loved him.

Reba still paid him a regular visit after he moved out from ICU to regular room. He was able to breathe and eat without the assistance of life support, he only had to stay in the hospital a few more days to make sure his pneumonia was cured.

"Here comes the love of my life." Brock told the nurse who was checking his heart rate on the monitor. His heart beat a little faster the moment Reba stepped in the room. "Hi honey, how was your day?" Reba walked up to him and planted a loving kiss on his lips. The nurse got a chuckle looking at the monitor.

"There's the true meaning of the heart won't lie." The nurse quipped. "It's hard to believe you two are a divorced couple."

"I won't be 'the ex' for too long," stated Brock, gazing at Reba who smiled to his statement. The nurse smiled at both of them before leaving the room with the results in her hand. Reba dragged a chair and sat next to him like always.

"How are you today?" Reba massaged his hand, her eyes locked on him, while she lit a beautiful smile.

"I'm in love again today" Brock battered his eyelashes trying to be adorable. Reba playfully slapped his arm. "I'm doing fine, the nurses are nice, but can't wait to get out of here though."

"The nurses are nice, or is it the sponge baths that are nice?" Reba quipped. Brock spread a guilty smile. "I spoke with the doctor before I came in, he said you can go home tomorrow, but you still need plenty of rest."

"Home?"

"It's my turn to take care of you I guess. Remember you said we'll take turn taking care of each other?"

"You said home?" Brock's eyes lit up.

"Or would you rather go back to your apartment?"

"No, no, no, I want to go home." The next day, Reba wheeled him out in a wheelchair, helping him back in her house and up the stairs. Brock was disappointed when he found out that he would be staying in Cheyenne's old room.

"I thought you loved me." He pouted.

"I am, that's why I decided not to let you stay at the couch."

"Why can't I stay in our room?" Reba lifted her brow at the word 'our room', but she didn't correct him.

"The doctor said you need plenty of rest. Would you be able to promise me if you stay in... our room, you wouldn't try anything?"

"Well..."

"I thought so." Reba winked at him, helping him settle in Cheyenne's old room. "Are you hungry? Want me to make some grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"I feel kinda sticky, can I have a sponge bath after lunch?" Brock begged with a puppy dog eyes.

"Didn't the nurse give you one before you left the hospital?" Brock boyishly grinned "Fine, I'll give you one, but before you start milking it honey, let me tell you. I still have those 27 'Yes Dear' cards."

"Oh wait until I take my cast off, you don't even need one of those cards for me to give you a sponge bath," commented Brock enthusiastically. Reba smirked and shook her head. She went to make grilled cheese sandwiches for his lunch. In addition, she gave him a sponge bath after lunch. Brock did milk the attention that Reba gave him. She didn't leave his side much, and if he saw she wasn't busy, he would pretend to be cold and wanted her to hold him. However, when Reba had to go to work, Barbra Jean and Kyra would take turns looking after him, and he wouldn't demand too much attention. Not like when Reba was around. But Reba wasn't mind. He mostly asked for loving attention anyway. And because Brock was in near death. Barbra Jean found out that Reba was right, she didn't love Brock like the way Reba did. Sure she was worried about him. Not like the way Reba was. She would breathe for him if he let her, and he would do the same for Reba too if she let him. Barbra Jean knew, she couldn't compete and she was ready to move on.

Reba was getting ready for bed when she heard a sound moving toward her room. Brock opened the door trying to be as quiet as possible; he hobbled to her room and planned to sneak in without Reba noticing. He looked at the bed, it was empty. Then he looked over at his shoulder, there she was standing with her arms crossed.

"Hey honey, I came here to collect a good night kiss." Brock found an excuse quick.

"Didn't I give you one already before I gave you your antibiotic?"

"I want another one." Brock pouted. Reba gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Brock locked her lips with fiery passion.

"Hmm... That was a little more than just a little good night kiss don't you think?" Reba teased, her eyes sparkled and her heart raced. "Now, off you go." Brock maneuvered his way to the bed.

"My room is too far for me to walk back." Brock whined trying to sit on the bed, Reba rushed to help. "Can I please stay here with you tonight?" He pleaded.

"Honey, I wouldn't mind if you stay, but you still need a lots of rest." They had been together for so many years, Reba could tell what he wanted just by the way he kissed her.

"I slept six days straight and slept some more when I was in the hospital. And I'm home for almost a week now, I've had plenty of rest, believe me. Besides, I have a broken leg, not much I can do. I just wanna hold you." Brock gave her that puppy dog look that Reba could never say no to.

"Alright, fine. Did you turn off your light in Cheyenne's room?" Brock nodded. Reba helped him lift his leg up on the bed before turning out the light and laying down next to him, facing him. They stared into each other's eyes with loving smiles spreading across their faces. This used to be their room, and had so many sweet memories in this room, not to mention in this bed. Reba let out a soft sigh; there he was resting his head on 'I wish I was here' pillow. He was finally here. Brock reached out and cupped her cheek.

"I love you, Reba." Brock pulled her closer to his chest before planting another lustful kiss on her lips. And just as she suspected, the wildfire went out of control...


	17. Chapter 17

**Road Trip To The Destiny - 17 **

Brock stared at Reba who was sleeping peacefully in his arms, in their bed. Brock missed this room. He came here a few times to plant her Valentine's gifts, but the last time he slept in this room was seven years ago. He especially missed having her in his arms. Brock tucked her hair behind her ear and ran his fingers along her jaw line. He politely kissed her temple. He grinned when she started to stir.

"Good morning, love." Brock greeted with a kiss on her forehead and between her eyes. He trailed his kiss to the tip of her nose, her lips and down her throat.

"Good morning," greeted Reba sleepily. "Hmm... What the heck happen to 'I have a broken leg, not much I can do'?" Reba stopped him before he moved his kiss below her collarbone and things would get out of control.

"Where there's a will there's a way, baby."

"Oh no, honey. You have to take it easy." Reba firmly protested. "The first time we did it, I got fever, the second time you got pneumonia. I hope nothing would happen to us today." Reba mumbled.

"Honey, I think the worst storm had passed. I think only good things will happen to us now." Brock repositioned himself, and placed her head on his chest. Reba buried her face at the crook of his neck with her eyes closed. She put her arms across his middle, and cuddled with him.

"I hope so." Reba smiled and gave him a peck. She sat up leaning against the headboard. Brock tried to do the same. Reba helped him up, exposing her upper half in the process.

"Well, if I was to die now, I can assure you I'll die happy." Reba coyly smacked his shoulder.

"Can you please pass me that jar?" Brock picked up the jar that was filled with heart shape papers and gave it to her. "I read one every morning before I start my day." Reba confessed with a sly smile.

"Let me read one to you then." Brock grinned, picking one up and reading it aloud. "I love you because you're so delicious."

"What? How come I've never seen that one before?" Surprised Reba. She snatched the paper from his hand to read it. On the paper it read 'I love you because you're so beautiful.'

"I just realized that I didn't add that one in. Oh and I should add 'Because you smell yummy' in it too." Brock defended himself when Reba bashfully pounded his upper arm. "Actually I should make another jar of why I love you, but make sure to hide it from our kids though" Reba giggled when Brock showered her face with kisses.

"Oh Brock, quit it now, I can't breathe" Reba protested trying to stop giggling without much success; Brock was tickling her. "Let go please, I'll gotta get us some breakfast."

"Mmm mmm another breakfast in bed." Brock licked his lips rubbing his tummy. "Now I can see why you really enjoyed it when I brought you breakfast in bed last month. But really, breakfast in bed is nothing comparing to dessert in bed." Reba pressed her fingers against his lips.

"You're worse than a teenager." Reba commented with a smirk. She leaned over to peck his lips and grabbed her robe. She put on her pajamas going down the stairs to prepare breakfast for both of them. Reba shook her head, for someone his age; Brock seemed to need a lot of attention. Could be because they had been separate for seven years, and that was a lot to make up for. Or could be because he just came out of a coma, and wanted to live life to the fullest just in case he went back into a coma again. Whatever the reason, Reba was just glad to have him back.

"Hi Kyra." Reba looked up from the kitchen counter and saw her daughter walk in. "Want some breakfast?"

"No mom, but thanks. I'm going out with my friend. Need help?" Kyra had been very helpful during Brock's sickness. She helped her take care of Brock when Reba had to work.

"Sure, can you bring that tray upstairs for me please? When I'm done cleaning up, I'll join your dad for breakfast." Kyra nodded and grabbed the tray that Reba put on the table. On the tray was two plates of breakfast and two mugs of coffee. "Oh he's in my room," told Reba casually and continued to clean up. Kyra put the tray down glaring at her mom.

"He's in your bedroom? This morning?"

"Well..."

"Is he decent?" Kyra wasn't so sure if she wanted to help her mom bring the tray to her dad now.

"Here, why don't you clean up the kitchen for me, I'll take that up." Reba wiped her hand with a tea towel

"What happen to 'you learn from your mistakes' or 'when you fall so hard, and you're going back to that same road, you can't help but fear that you'll see a stumbling block that makes you fall again'?"

"I'm sure he learned from his mistake, and we'll take a different road this time." Reba flashed her daughter a sly smile.

"No more taking things slow?"

"Not any more, we're getting older every day, I don't know which one of these days will be our last. I'm tired of being stubborn. It never does me any good. I was too stubborn to run after him seven years ago, that's how I lost him. So no more being stubborn." Reba said firmly taking the tray from the table, leaving Kyra watching after her with a small smile. She was glad to see her parents happy together again.

"I can't wait until you take your cast off," commented Reba, helping him to the bathroom. She put a stool in a bathtub so he could have a shower while resting his injured leg on the edge of the tub. After last night's activity, a sponge bath won't be enough. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind taking care of you, but I still want to go on a date."

"Pheww... I was worried that you're sick and tired of me."

"Tired of you? Nha, tried that for the past seven years and never succeeded, so I came to the conclusion, that'll never happen." Reba kissed his cheek. She helped him sit down on the stool, lifted his leg up resting on the edge of the bathtub, took the showerhead down from the wall and gave it to him. Brock looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "You know, the moment you take your cast off, I'm going to make you draw me a bath and give me a hand and foot massage while I enjoy my nice warm bath." Reba stood at the side of the tub, helping him wash his hair and scrub his back, and gave him a deadly glance when he wanted her hand elsewhere.

"Make me give you a full body massage too, that would teach me!" Reba sprayed water at his face. Brock started to cough.

"Oh God, Brock I'm sorry!" Reba started to panic. She threw the showerhead away and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry." Brock still coughing, but Reba held his head against her chest. When he started to get a hold of himself, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm okay, honey. I just choked when I tried to laugh. But I'm okay." Reba pulled out to see if he was okay.

"Gosh you scared me to death! Enough shower, let's get you dressed."

"How about we get you undress."

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter! You dirty old man!" Reba slapped his arm

"Well you top is wet, that's why I suggested that."

"Aww aren't you sweet. Don't worry about me, c'mon let's get you dressed." Reba helped him out of the tub. "When you can walk again, we can go to the park, have a little picnic like we used to."

"And we can go to a pub and dance all night."

"But you don't like dancing, unless it's a slow dance." Reba gave him look of disbelief.

"Honey, I only like slow dancing because I get to hold you, but if I'll take you to the dance because I know you like it. I never take you there because I don't like it. But I want to do something that makes you happy. You know, what I should have done when we were married." Brock still remembered his New Year resolution.

"We'll do something both of us can enjoy. I don't want you to do something you don't like. We'll find something we both like." Brock's eyes sparkled, He opened his mouth, but before he let out a word, Reba cut him off. "Outside of the bedroom!"

Reba took him to the hospital have the cast removed. Now he could move freely. Reba chidingly said that now he didn't need her anymore, he could move back to his apartment. Brock told the doctor to put the cast back on.

"I don't want to go back to my apartment," cried Brock leaving the hospital. Reba headed to his apartment

"But you have to." Reba glanced at him with a playful smirk. "You can't return the apartment with your belongings still in it." Then it just dawned on him. Now he spread a smile from ear to ear. "We'll just pick up some stuff for today and when your leg gains its strength back, you can move bigger stuff. Unless you don't want to move back home..."

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this day for seven years!" Brock sighed. "Took me seven years to find my way back home." Reba placed her hand on his.

"People do get lost from time to time, just don't wander around again!" Reba glanced at him with a small smile "You went looking for yourself, trying to be a hero. I was too hard headed to go out and look for you. I told myself that I don't need you." Brock kissed the back of her hand. Reba continued. "You're tired of being a hero, I'm tired of being a tough gal who doesn't need a hero. We're both tired of being something we're not. Perfect combination." She flashed him a loving smile.

They went to his apartment and picked up a few items that could fit in the car. He was moving back home.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Kyra, coming back from soccer practice with Jake and caught her parents kissing, passionately.

"Ah! My eyes!" Jake ran to his room.

"I'm sorry, mom, dad. This is something that takes time getting used to. We're kinda used to you shouting at him while he was trying to come up with some type of excuse or argument." Although they knew their parents were back together, but when Brock was here with a broken leg, all the affectionate usually happened behind closed door. This was the very first time Jake saw his parents kiss. He was too young when they were madly in love. He grew up when the affection had faded. Kyra was happy for her parents and it was nice to see them deeply in love again, after all, she almost lost her dad too.

"Well, then your daddy and I should stay apart or you guys have to start getting used to-"

"I vote getting used to." Brock cut her off and brought her to another kiss. Kyra shook her head and walked away.

"Wait, Kyra." Reba broke the kiss and turned to her daughter. "If you don't have plans this Saturday, would you like to go to the beach with us?" Kyra nodded and continued her way to the living room, leaving her parents in the kitchen, doing what they were in a middle of doing.

On Saturday, one big family went to the beach including Barbra Jean and Henry, Cheyenne, Van and Elizabeth. It wasn't the same beach Brock and Reba went to; they choose the one that was closer. Cheyenne should be giving birth in less than two months now, but she insisted on wearing bikini. She believed she still beautiful no matter what. Reba assured her that she was beautiful. Barbra Jean also wore bikini, and with the body of a model, she got a few guys trying to hit on her. There were some paparazzi-types around trying to take her pictures too. She posed for them, hoping to get a couple of nice ones on the tabloid. Kyra wore a two-piece bathing suit: it looked like a tank top and boy shorts. And Reba wore Capri and a T-Shirt.

"Oh c'mon Reba, you're at the beach!" Barbra Jean tried to make Reba shed the outfit and go into the water with her.

"Alright fine! But don't you make fun of me!" Reba took off her T-Shirt, revealing that she too had bikini underneath. Brock gaped, openly leering at her curves. Reba later learned that the way he flirted with her was just to show how he appreciated her telling her how he really felt. He made her feel attractive. Van saw Reba and he whistled calling her Mrs. Hhhhoot. Cheyenne and Kyra took turns to smack him on the head. Barbra Jean may have a body of a model, but Reba's beautiful curves had made many men being hit by their partner from glancing at her. They all looked surprise when they heard Cheyenne called her 'mom', and Elizabeth called her 'grandma'.

"I need sun screen, you go into the water first, Barbra Jean. I'll follow you later." Reba started to apply sunscreen on her arms and legs, Brock helped with her back. He got smacked on his hands when they worked their way to her belly.

"When did you get these?" Brock referred to her bikinis, she usually wore one-piece swimsuit.

"Couple of days ago when I went shopping for a sexy lingerie."

"A what?" His eyes lit up.

"Oops... You weren't supposed to know that. There goes my surprise." Reba mentally kicked her own butt.

"When would I get to see you wearing it?" He was excited.

"When you be good." She winked and gave him a quick peck to thank him for helping her apply the sunscreen. Elizabeth came to the shore to drag grandma and grandpa into the water. They enjoyed the family trip to the beach.

Beside the family time that all of them seemed to enjoy so much, Brock also took Reba out a few times just the two of them. They created all those memories that he wrote in the notebook, and those in scrapbook.

"Elizabeth's gonna be upset, we're coming to the zoo and didn't ask her to come along."

"Cheyenne wasn't even born the last time we came to the zoo, just the two of us."

"I was pregnant with Cheyenne. You took me to the zoo so I could walk around." Reba reminisced

"And I ended up having to carry you back because you were tired of walking."

"That served you right. When I said I needed to go for a walk, I wasn't planning to walk all day!" They walked hand in hand, arm in arm around the zoo looking at those cute animals. Once in a while Brock would sneak a few kisses from her flushed cheeks. After a cute little romantic trip at the zoo, they came back home to find out that Jake went to a football game with Van and Henry, Kyra went to her band practice, and Barbra Jean had a girls movie night with Cheyenne and Elizabeth. Reba made dinner while Brock helped with some household chores. After dinner, Brock put in the CD that he gave her for one of those Valentines and they slow danced. Brock paid for dinner with kisses, and Reba rewarded him for helping with housework with... well... Good thing the kids weren't home.

Reba was just glad they lived their lives the way it should be. They enjoyed each other's company. They communicated more when they had some disagreements, and Brock appreciated her more than he had and Reba insulted him less. Brock continued to be a loving husband that Reba always wished he was when they were married. Although Reba didn't care if they got married again or not, she was happy with their relationship. But Brock wasn't. He didn't want to be the ex. He wanted to be a husband: her husband.


	18. Chapter 18

**Road Trip To The Destiny - 18**

"Hey Jake, don't you have football practice today?" Barbra Jean came in to the kitchen and saw Jake sitting reading his comic book at the breakfast table.

"Not today, the coach has her band practice."

"Where's your mom?"

"In the living room watching TV with dad." He answered, his eyes still locked on the book. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. I think they are watching 'mysterious kisser' or something." Jake, still a teenager couldn't get used to seeing the affection between his parents. Kyra, a young adult, had gotten used to them quick enough.

"Would it be okay if I go to the living room?" Barbra Jean just had to make sure.

"If you don't mind seeing them all over each other, then why not?" Said Jake, he still couldn't tear his eyes off the book.

Barbra Jean went to the living room and Reba was cuddling with Brock watching what seemed to be a romantic movie. She rested her head on his shoulder, and Brock was playing with her silky red hair, twirling it around his finger. She heard soft conversation between them but their voices were a mere whisper. She couldn't make out what Brock said to Reba to make her giggle a bit, and Brock squeezed her in his arms and planted a kiss on the side of her head. Even the blind could tell how much he loved the woman that he wrapped up in his arms. Barbra Jean thought she should have let him go three years ago when she was eavesdropping on him, telling Reba that he thought he made a mistake.

She thought about when she walked in and found them hugging in the living room and she recalled running back home with tears. Brock never expressed his feeling toward her as much as he did to Reba. Only once that he told her how he felt when he thought she was moving to Little Rock. He said the sweetest thing to her then, but there was pain in his eyes. She thought because she was leaving and he was sad. It became clear to her now; the sorrow in his eyes was from lying to himself. He had been lying to himself that he loved her for the past six years; so much that he needed therapy. She should have let him go then. Better yet, she shouldn't have seduced him in that dark x-ray room and all this would never have happened.

Barbra Jean still stopped dead in her tracks, lost in her own thought. Brock still teased Reba, causing her to giggle a little more. He showered her with kisses. That was when he saw Barbra Jean in the corner of his eye.

"Hi Barbra Jean." Reba looked up and saw her friend making her way to a chair. "What's up?"

"Sorry to interrupt, I just wondering if you could help me by watching Henry tonight. I have a date." Barbra Jean announced, forcing out a smile. She would try to move on.

"Sure, why doesn't he stay over here tonight, so you could enjoy your date and not have to worry about him?" Suggested Brock. Barbra Jean couldn't help but feel a little hurt when his voice didn't even have a slightest feeling of jealousy. He really didn't love her. Comparing to when Reba said she was going on a date, he almost went nuts, and that was after five years of divorce.

"Don't you worry about him Barbra Jean, I'll make sure he has dinner and have him brush his teeth before he goes to bed." Reba flashed her friend her signature smile.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciated it." Barbra Jean was about to leave.

"Wait, aren't you gonna tell me about the guy you're dating?" Reba motioned her to sit back down. Brock turned off the TV. Barbra Jean told them about the cameraman that had a crush on her and finally picked up courage to ask her out.

"Is that why you look better on TV than in person?" Reba kidded.

"Ha ha peaches" Barbra Jean laughed sarcastically.

"Well, forgive her Barbra Jean. She's just jealous, she never looks good on camera." Brock's comment earned him a pinch on his arm.

"Yeah I know, I saw your wedding video. You hairdo almost didn't fit in the screen." Barbra Jean made fun of her friend's hairstyle back then. "Anyway, I'm going to get Henry from his friend's house. I'll drop him off later. You don't mind of he stays here tonight?"

"Nope, not at all. He's welcome here any day." Reba assured, "Although, you have the house to yourself, don't rush and take it slow." Reba meaningfully winked at her friend.

"Like the way you were with Brock when he took you to the beach?" Barbra Jean smiled teasingly and shook her head when Reba blushed. She left the living room with a chuckle.

"You women brag just about everything?"

"Brag? You men brag, we don't. We talk. We tell each other things"

"And you told her about that?"

"Well, you know her and Cheyenne, they'll keep nagging until you spill the details." Reba bashfully ran her fingers along his shirt collar.

"Details?"

"Not those kind of details!" Reba smacked his arm. "They asked me when you came out of the hospital and I told them I'll take you back here so I could take care of you. And they asked if anything was going on when we were caught in the rainstorm. So I said we were both soaking wet with no dry clothes to wear, what did they think? They got their answer. I didn't go into any kind of detail, 'cause that would be bragging," she seductively winked at him. "I should go start dinner."

"Can I help?"

"You know, I'm kinda getting use to you trying to help with everything I do." Reba led him by his hand to the kitchen.

"As long as I got pay with kisses, I'll help with anything."

"Is that all you want?" Reba turned around and hugged his neck.

"There's something else I want, but I don't think Jake wants to hear about it," said Brock motioning to their son, sitting and reading his comic at the table. Jake ran to his room. Reba chuckled and let go of Brock to start the dinner. Brock wasn't much help; he sat by the high chair and kept her company. Barbra Jean showed up a while later with Henry. He ran to his dad and gave him a hug.

Reba still felt bad for the boy, especially after she just talked to him that his daddy would not leave his mommy, and less than a month later, he did. Only because he still loved her. Reba had to talk to Henry again when the situation changed. At first it was hard for him to understand why his dad would leave him and his mom. Reba tried to reason with him. Jake was a big part of helping since he had gone through that at around the same age. He took care of his half brother when Barbra Jean was heartbroken. Brock told him that he would always have a daddy no matter what. Reba said they were still somewhat a family. It took the boy a while to accept the fact that his mommy and daddy would not be together anymore.

Then Brock went into a coma. It turned out to be a good thing, because Reba realized she never wanted to live without him. Although he was the one who caused all the mess, but when God wanted to take him away, his family realized that they forgave him and wanted him to stay. Brock and Reba had proved their love, the family wanted to see them back together again. God gave the dysfunctional family a second chance to make things right.

"Hey sweetie, I made you some mac & cheese," told Reba to the boy who spread a sheepish grin. His gapped tooth started to fill up with one tooth bigger than the rest.

"Did you put some chicken in it?" Henry requested,

"Of course," replied Reba with her beautiful smile. "Can you go tell Jake that dinner is ready?" With that the boy ran to Jake's room. "Like father like son." Reba mumbled. After dinner, they all sat in the living room to watch cartoons. Henry always enjoyed the big screen TV Reba had, and wished mommy would buy one too.

"Son, it's almost nine, I think you should go brush your teeth and go to bed," commented Brock glancing at the clock.

"But daddy..."

"No buts, you have your bed time." Henry pouted and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"I don't usually see you being tough on the kids. It's different." Reba chuckled. "Usually I'm the bad guy."

"Well I have to make him go to bed so you and I-"

"Dad, Henry's gone but I'm still here!" Jake made sure his presence was known. Reba laughed.

"…so you and I can watch ten o'clock news." Brock covered up his remark. "But now that he mentioned it, why don't we make him go to bed too." Brock kidded and started kissing Reba. Jake cried 'get a room!' and ran to his room.

"Make sure Henry brushes his teeth!" Reba broke the kiss to shout. "You're so bad." She turned to Brock trying to glare at him. She couldn't help but smile.

"I kinda like his suggestion." Brock scooped her up in his arms and walked up the stairs. Reba insisted on checking the kids first. She made sure Jake and Henry tucked in before returning to their room. Brock stood in his boxer shorts, and took something out of his pocket and quickly put it back when Reba returned.

"What are you hiding? The blue pills?"

"Blue pills? Haven't needed those since you and I got together. It's nothing honey. Just my to do list. Now, where were we? Oh yeah we were in the middle of kissing before Jake suggested we get a room." He pulled her into a kiss stirring her mind away from what he was hiding. They manoeuvred their way to the bed, trying not to break the kiss. Brock gently laid her down, there's no doubt in his mind that she was the love of his life and he wanted to spend the rest of their life together, as husband and wife. "I love you, Reba" Reba mumbled 'I love you too', but the words escaped between his lips.

Reba gathered all their clothes in a basket; it was a laundry day. Brock went out, he said he had to get something for his office, but would return to help her with the household chores as soon as he could. Reba had already forgotten about his secrecy a couple of nights ago, when she caught him hiding something in his pocket. However, when she emptied his pocket with the intention of doing the laundry, she found something that brought tears in her eyes. She put it back in his pocket and took that pair of jeans back in their room, she wouldn't wash those today. Reba grinned when she remembered one of the Valentines gifts he gave her; she could put that to a good use. She slipped that in his pocket and resumed her household chores.

"Honey, you're back early." Reba greeted him with a sweet kiss. Brock looked a little stunned seeing a basket of clean laundry.

"Did you wash the pair of jeans I wore couple of days ago?"

"No honey, I didn't. I got a full load, but I can do it for you if you want it wash."

"No that's quite alright, I forgot my to do list in the pocket, I'm going to get it now." Brock gave her a quick peck and ran to the bedroom. Reba followed him silently. She leaned against the doorframe with her sweet smile watching Brock checking his pocket, not knowing that she was watching him. She examined his facial expression, which started from astonished, to confused and final joy. "YES!" He screamed and he spotted Reba standing at the doorframe with happy tears rolling down her cheeks. Brock pulled her in to a tight hug and showered her face with kisses, tears started to roll from his eyes. In his hand, he still had the piece of paper he wrote different ideas to propose to her and a little velvet box. He also held the item that Reba slipped into his pocket. A little card he gave her that read 'Yes, Dear'


	19. Chapter 19 End

**Road Trip To The Destiny - 19**

Brock still held Reba tightly. He planned to surprise her when he proposed, but she surprised him first. He just noted that he hadn't given her the ring yet.

"So, how do you want me to propose, in a hot air balloon, writing a message in the sky, or fireworks?"

"The reason why I drop that 'Yes, Dear' card in there is to keep you from the hassle from planning those elaborate stunts. As long as you're down on one knee, I don't care when or where and I don't care how. All I care is to say 'yes' when you do." Reba kissed him after her remark. Brock got down on one knee and properly ask 'Reba Nell Hart, will you marry me again?' And of course, she said 'yes' and he slipped the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. When he stood up, she threw him a hug and kisses.

Reba spread the wonderful news to her family. She called her father to tell him that she and Brock were getting married again. He gave them his blessing, and gave one on her mother's behalf.

"Barbra Jean, are you okay with this?" Reba worried about her best friend.

"Reba, why wouldn't I be? He belongs to you and he always will be." Said Barbra Jean with trembling voice. "He's destined to be with you. You know, when you're destined to be somewhere, no matter which road you take, it'd get you there. He was lost. He was sidetracked, but now he found his way back home. I'm truly happy for you two. You've got my blessing." Reba pulled Barbra Jean into a hug. "Will you let me be your maid of honor?"

"I would be honored to have you as my maid of honor."

Reba insisted on having the smallest wedding possible. She didn't want anything elaborate. She wanted her family, her best friend, and the little formal traditional wedding in Oklahoma. Her mom was told that they were renewing their vows.

"Are you sure you don't want any reception?" Brock questioned. He placed his hand on her waist; Reba was cleaning the table behind the sofa. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure. I just want us to renew our vows. That's all I want. We'll save money that we'll spend on the reception to go to our honeymoon." Reba winked.

"I wonder where you want to go on our second honeymoon." Brock pecked her lips.

"Is Italy an option? Or are we going to Iowa again?" Brock pecked her lips again and walked over to his briefcase. He pulled out a document.

"It said here a trip for two to Italy." That was all it took for Reba to leap into his arms. He wasn't prepared so they both fell on the floor. They laughed after they verified that nothing had broken. Still lying on top of him on the floor, Reba kissed her fiancé lovingly.

"Kyra, are you moving out soon? Can I go with you?" Jake remarked, shaking his head. Reba tried to get up; Jake helped pull her up by her hand.

"Sorry Jake. We just-"

"No explanation needed." Jake cut her off making his way to his room.

"So, you two couldn't even wait till your honeymoon?" Kyra quipped. She picked up the piece of paper her dad dropped on the floor. She handed it back to them. "Italy? You're making mom's life long dream come true. Very nice of you dad."

"Your mom, she deserved it." Brock smiled into Reba's eyes that started to tear.

"Before, you pounce on him again mom, allow me to leave the room first." And with that Kyra too went to her room, leaving her parents alone again.

"Where were we?" Brock led her hand to the couch. "Oh yeah, in the middle of making out." Reba pressed her finger on his lips before they touched hers.

"We were in the middle of planning the wedding." Brock pouted. Reba caved to his puppy dog eyes, as always. "Alright, one kiss, and we're back to planning the wedding."

The wedding was planned at the church they got married in twenty-seven years ago. They chose their anniversary to get married again. Cheyenne was all excited to see the place her parents got married before. Barbra Jean was invited. At first, Reba couldn't ask her to be maid of honor because she thought about back when Brock was getting married to Barbra Jean, Reba couldn't even bare to stay at the wedding to listen to their vows. However she invited her as a friend. And Barbra Jean was the one who insisted she would be honored if Reba let her be maid of honor.

"Are you excited to get married in three days?" Asked Brock to Reba after they finished their picnic alone by the pond not too far for her parent's house.

"As excited as I was twenty seven years ago. You?"

"This counts as my third wedding, the first one I was in nerves, racking with all the 'what ifs' such as, what if she doesn't show up, what if I couldn't say my vows, what if I couldn't move my feet when I have to walk you down the aisle. My legs were shaken, especially when I saw you in your wedding dress walking up to me." He smiled and pulled her close to his body. "The second one was like 'let's get this over with.' Sounds kind of mean doesn't it?" Brock sighed "All I knew it wasn't the same. I remembered that day. I was supposed to be looking at Barbra Jean, but couldn't tear my eyes off you. For one you looked so funny, and two, when you had to take off your jeans and leave the church, man those beautiful legs sure can run!" Reba laughed bashfully. She remembered feeling so embarrassed that she was there when she wasn't supposed to. And before they said their vows, she decided to lose her jeans rather than stand there listening to something that could shatter her heart in pieces. "I almost couldn't say my vow, and almost slipped out your name. Then when Barbra Jean said 'I do Magoo', it brought me back to reality that I was marrying Barbra Jean, not you. 'Stop thinking of the redhead you mo-ron!'" Brock said mocking Reba's accent. "And this is the third time. Third time's a charm. And I'm back to nervous about all the 'what ifs'."

"Like what if you got cold feet?"

"That would never happen." Brock ensured with a smile before pulled her into a romantic kiss. There's no way he would ever let her go again. He loved her, he loved her too much to repeat the stupid mistake. He was lucky enough she gave him a second chance; he would never do anything to jeopardize this chance he was given.

Standing in front of a three-way mirror in a room getting ready for her wedding, Reba sighed. She stared at her reflections and reminisced back 27 years ago when she was about to marry the love of her life. She wasn't sure what the future held for her. However, today, although she would be married to Brock again but now she knew, no matter what happened along the rough road ahead, they will always have each other. JV knocked at the door before he entered. He smiled at his only daughter.

"You're still as beautiful as you were twenty seven years ago." He complimented. He wished her all the best on behalf on himself and his wife. Reba thanked him with a smile. In the church, Elizabeth started walking down the aisle gracefully sprinkling flower pedals along the way. Followed by Henry carrying a little white satin pillow. Brock stood at the end of the aisle waiting for his beautiful Bride. He didn't even noticed Kyra and Cheyenne made their way in.

"If I didn't know Brock well enough, I could have swore, that boy is his son." Helene whispered to her caretaker, Liza, pointing at Jake. Liza was later told about what exactly going on between Reba and Brock, at first she couldn't believe that the two of them were divorced for so long since they seemed to be loving each other so the last time they were here for Christmas. Although Reba didn't show her emotions, but Liza could see the love in her eyes. Nevertheless, Brock never hid his feelings toward his ex. She smiled at Helene who continued to whisper. "And that girl over there, she reminds me of Reba when she was about sixteen." Liza grinned, of course, that girl was Kyra. Helene then stared at Cheyenne, trying to remember that she recognized her from somewhere, she wasn't sure now if Brock had a younger sister. Brock looked over Barbra Jean's shoulder who was gliding down the aisle as maid of honor. He was still looking and waiting for the one that captured his heart for close to thirty years. Barbra Jean remembered when she was walking toward him as his bride, but his eyes weren't at her. She should have known since then that she could never be the lady he always had his eyes on.

The tune changed to 'Here comes the bride' as everybody rose on their feet. JV turned around the corner and there she was, the love of his life. The woman that could hold him captivated. Their eyes locked on each other once more and they knew, they were home.

_Well, here we are again;  
I guess it must be fate.  
We've tried it on our own,  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight._

I still remember when  
Your kiss was so brand new.  
Every memory repeats,  
Every step I take retreats,  
Every journey always brings me back to you.

After All the stops and starts,  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
After All that we've been through,  
It all comes down to me and you.  
I guess it's meant to be,  
Forever you and me, After All.

When love is truly right  
(This time it's truly right.)  
It lives from year to year.  
It changes as it goes,  
Oh, and on the way it grows,  
But it never disappears,

After All the stops and starts,  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
After All that we've been through,  
It all comes down to me and you.  
I guess it's meant to be,  
Forever you and me, After All.

Always just beyond my touch,  
You know I needed you so much.  
After All, what else is livin' for?

After All the stops and starts,  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
After All that we've been through,  
It all comes down to me and you.  
I guess it's meant to be,  
Forever you and me, After All. 

Forever in each other's arms, that were where they destined to be, that was where they belonged.

---

_Song "After All" by Cher and Peter Cetera_

A/N Sorry for the long wait, I hope this last chapter is worth waiting. All reviews are gladly appreciated :-)


End file.
